


Lost Brother

by SnowGirl95



Category: Anastasia (1997), Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Amnesia, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowGirl95/pseuds/SnowGirl95
Summary: Big Hero 6 characters in Anastasia. During revolution caused by Robert Callaghan Japan’s Crown Prince Tadashi lost his younger brother Hiro, but even after ten years he’s still determined to find him. Is the young prince still alive or is he gone forever?





	1. Prologue

Prologue

I looked around the magnificent ball room where my family and I celebrated our 300th anniversary of our family’s rule. All the nobles around Japan were here to give their congratulations.

I looked at the center of the ball room, where the dance was going in full blast, I saw my father King Tatsuo Hamada dancing with my Aunt Cass and next to them were my mother Queen Nozomi Hamada and she was dancing with my only little brother Hiro.

Hiro had just turned eight years old and he was without doubt my whole reason to smile. He was very sweet child, if a bit cocky due to him being a child prodigy, but other than that he was very much like any other normal child. He hated having his hair cut and due to this his black hair was longer than my short one and his was also always messy since he didn’t bother to brush it. His big brown eyes would always light up when he had an idea and would never waste any time to put that plan into action, smiling with that adorable gap tooth grin of his.

Hiro loved to have fun like all children and he never had a dull moment and most of the time he wanted to spent time with me and I wouldn’t have it any other way. When he smiled I swear he could light up the whole sky with it and you just couldn’t help but to smile back.

Our parents loved both of us equally but you could tell that they were way more protective of Hiro than they were of me, but he was the baby of the family and besides I was way more protective about him than they were.

Hiro’s absolute favorite activity was when we would build a robot together. We had builded our first one when he was just three years old and you could see how proud my father was about both of us.

But that fun would soon be over. My parents thought that it was time for me to move in with my Aunt Cass to San Fransokyo to study and that would be in another country and I would not see Hiro or my parents in a long time. I remember when my parents told us about this, Hiro started crying and would not let go of me during the rest of the day. That night he even slept in a same bed as I did, which he always did when something was bothering him. And if he would not have been there I would have cried too.

How would I manage without my precious little brother?

Then I saw that Hiro had left my mother’s side from the dance floor and was running towards me.

‘’Dashi, Dashi,’’ he yelled as he ran next to me. He folded out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to me. I took the paper and opened it to see a drawing of us building a robot. It also read in Hiro’s squiggly hand writing _Tadashi, The Best Big Brother_. This brought tears to my eyes.

‘’Do you have to leave, Dashi?’’ Hiro asked with a small pout.

‘’Yeah, I do,’’ I told him. I then put my hand into my pocket and took out a small hand sized white object. I didn’t notice a young girl, probably Hiro’s age, to look at us from the distance munching an apple.

‘’Baymax,’’ Hiro squealed. The object was made to look like Hiro’s favorite plush toy I gave him when he was born. It had white round body, round head and small black eyes. I also took out a round necklace.

‘’Leiko, you belong in the kitchen,’’ our butler Osamu suddenly said and dragged the girl back inside.

‘’Look,’’ I said as I placed the necklace into the hole at Baymax’s back and as I twisted it, it started to play a soft melody.

‘’Mommy’s lullaby,’’ Hiro said. Our mother had made special lullaby when I was born and she had continued to sing it to Hiro when he was born. Now it was our family’s special song that nobody else knew. And when mom was too busy I would sing it to Hiro when he went to bed. Soon I had become Hiro’s favorite night tugger.

‘’Now you can imagine that when you go to bed I will be there to sing it to you,’’ I said as the melody continued to play,

_‘’On the wind_

_Gross the sea_

_Hear this song and remember,’’_ I sang and then Hiro joined in,

_‘’Soon you’ll be, home with me_

_Once upon a December,’’_ we finished together.

 I then took Baymax into my hands and gave Hiro the necklace. ‘’Read it,’’ I urged him.

‘’ _Together in San Fransokyo_. Really? Thank you, Dashi,’’ Hiro squealed as he hugged me. I had asked my parents if Hiro could move with me and after long time of begging they finally agreed. I couldn’t be happier.

‘’How dare you to return to the palace,’’ I suddenly heard my father yell. I looked up and saw my father and his banished ex-advisor Robert Callaghan in the middle of the dance floor. Callaghan was once my father’s best friend, but then he turned greedy and according to my father he started practicing dark arts and that’s why he was banished.

‘’But I am your confidant, old friend,’’ Callaghan said with a slight smirk.

‘’Confidant, hah, you’re a traitor. Get out!’’ My father ordered.

‘’You think you can banish Robert Callaghan. By the unholy powers invested in me I will sent upon you a curse.’’ I could hear loud gasps going around the ball room,

‘’Mark my words you and your family will die within a fortnight and I will not rest until I see the end of the Hamada line, forever,’’ Callaghan swore as he held his magical reliquary that glowed to all of us to promise our certain doom. And then he was gone.

XXX

It happened just as he said. The citizens started to rebel soon after and our parents urged Hiro and I to leave the palace. There was train leaving the city and that would take us away from here.

As we were trying to leave the palace,

‘’My music box,’’ Hiro yelled and ran back to his room.

‘’Hiro, come back,’’ I tried to yell as I ran after him. I reached his room where he was taking the music box from his drawer. I closed the door as the explosions went off. I took hold of my brother trying to think a way out.

‘’Come this way. Out the servants quarters,’’ a small black haired girl said as she shoved us into the opening in the wall. And as she shoved us in Hiro dropped his box.

‘’My music box,’’ he said but the girl just pushed us in and closed the door in front of our faces.

We ran outside the palace and tried to run over the frozen river since it was quickest way out of the palace.

‘’Hurry, Hiro,’’ I rushed him

‘’Tadashi,’’ Hiro yelled. He would very rarely use my full name which would always tell me something was wrong with him and now I knew what was wrong. I knew our parents were not going to make out alive. Luckily Aunt Cass had already left the city and was on her way to San Fransokyo.

Then I felt Hiro let go of my hand and as I looked back I saw Callaghan holding Hiro’s ankle. I took hold of Hiro’s arm and tried to pull him away from Callaghan.

‘’Let go of me,’’ Hiro yelled as he tried to kick Callaghan in the face.

‘’You’ll never escape me child,’’ Callaghan threatened. But then the ice under him started to crack and he fell into the icy water. Thankfully he let go of Hiro and I was able to pull him up as we continued to run towards the train station where the train was already starting to leave.

‘’Hiro, hurry,’’ I said as I climbed aboard the train and other members took a hold of me so that I would not fall off and I tried to take a hold of Hiro’s hand so that I could pull him with me, but the train was moving fast already and Hiro was not able to run as fast to catch up with it. I could see tears forming into his eyes as they did for mine.

‘’Here. Take my hand. Hold onto my hand,’’ I desperately called to him as I took hold of his small hand.

‘’Don’t let go,’’ Hiro said to me as the tears fell to his cheeks. But then I felt how Hiro’s hand slipped from mine and he fell to the tracks and did not get up.

‘’Hiro! HIRO!’’ I yelled as the other passengers did not let me jump there after my brother. I fell to my knees and tears were now running freely down my cheeks as I watched the train move faster and faster taking me further and further away from my baby brother.

So many lives were destroyed that night.

And my precious Hiro. My little baby brother, I never saw him again.


	2. 1. Rumor in Japanese market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Hero 6 characters in a movie Anastasia. Though I’m making some changes in it. For example Gogo (Leiko) is Hiro’s age as are Fred and Wasabi (he’s a bit older, you’ll see). I needed them to be the same age because the romance that will come later and I don’t think Fred being older than Gogo would go very well and I didn’t want to invent an OC to play Dimitri. And yes Callaghan has magic in this. I couldn’t think any way for him to execute his plan without it so here it is. Warning will include songs; the movie would be nothing without them.  
> Enjoy!

Ten years went after the revolution. It was well known fact that the royal couple, King and Queen, did not survive that night, but the Crown Prince Tadashi now lived permanently in San Fransokyo with his Aunt, but there was a rumor going around that he’d pay a handsome price to the one who could bring his long lost brother, Prince Hiro back to him. Many had tried to impersonate the prince but none had succeeded.

And in Japanese market the rumors went fast.

 

‘’ _Japanese market is gloomy!_

 _Japanese market is bleak!’’_ Some women sang while working in a fabric factory

 _‘’My underwear got frozen standing here all week!’’_ A man next to a freezer sang

_‘’Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!_

_Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!_

_Hey!_

_Have you heard?_

_There's a rumor in Japanese market?_

_Have you heard?_

_What they're saying on the street?_

_Although the King did not survive,_

_The youngest son may be still alive!_

_The Prince Hiro Hamada!_

_But please do not repeat!’’_ A man in a newspaper box said as he closed the hatch.

While other’s were busy doing their jobs and whatnot, two normal looking teenage boys, one who was shorter than the other and was wearing loose clothes and a beanie, and the other was bigger and had dark skin color and was wearing green sweater and had dreads in his hair, were heading to the central market.

_‘’It's a rumor,_

_A legend,_

_A mystery!_

_Something whispered in an alleyway_

_Or through a crack!_

_It's a rumor_

_That's part of our history._

_They say his royal brother_

_Will pay a royal sum’’_ An old sales woman sang as she tried to sell some snow globes that held a figure of the young prince in them.

_‘’To someone who can bring his little prince back!’’_

As the two teenagers walked up the stairs of the market place they heard the all too familiar whistle behind them,

‘’Guys,’’ A teenage girl named Gogo Tomago said.

‘’Oh Gogo, there you’re man,’’ the shorter one, Fred Lee, said. Gogo being used to how Fred spoke did not bother correcting him that she’s a girl not a man, but then again why bother when he’ll never learn anyway.

They were an odd looking trio to say the least. Gogo was short Asian girl while Fred was obviously from a Western family and the bigger teenager, Wasabi, was African born. Gogo quickly shushed them and guided them to follow her through the market place.

 

_‘’A Yen for this painting!_

_It's Hamada, I swear!’’_ One man tried to sell a painting to Wasabi, who quickly left the man, not wanting to speak to strangers.

_‘’Count Krei’s pajamas!_

_Comrade, buy the pair!’’_ A woman tried to sell the pajama to Fred, who seemed very interested until Gogo pulled him to continue walking.

_‘’I got this from the palace_

_It has a gold lined rim!’’_ A man tried to sell nice looking cloak to them. Gogo took one look at the cloak and,

_‘’It could be worth a fortune_

_If it belonged to him!’’_ Gogo sang and threw a coin to the man as she took the cloak and kept walking.

Gogo Tomago, or previously know Leiko Tomago, was an orphan who had turned into con business at a very young age.

She had lost both her parents when she was just a baby and she had run away from the orphanage at the age of five. After that she worked in various places; in different kitchens as a kitchen maid, as a seamstress’s helper, in shops as a cleaner, as an errand girl, you name it. It wasn’t until she hit her teenage years when she started to do con business. And she certainly had a convincing look to play it off.

She might have been on the short side, but her short black purple striped hair, her leather outfit and strong posture sure helped a lot to convince others.

She had met Fred when she was fourteen years old. She helped him in a tight spot and after that he had started to accompany her.

Fred was, as said earlier, from a western family. But what very few knew was that his family had once been a wealthy one, but after the revolution his father’s business went down and they lost everything. And few years later his parents died due to an illness that took many lives at the area he lived at the time. He started to wander around the streets until he met Gogo, who he started to follow soon after. It was Fred who gave her the nickname Gogo. At first it annoyed her but in time she warmed up to it and started to use it on daily basis. And it did sound stronger willed name than Leiko.

About a year later they met Wasabi, an African born man whose parents, according to him, were still alive. But since his parents weren’t loaded as Fred’s had once been he couldn’t go studying Laser Engineering as he’d always dreamed of since his family’s lack of money and his four little sisters, who still needed babysitting when both of his parents were working. So in order for his parents to be able to keep supporting the big family and give proper education to his sisters Wasabi had free willingly run away from home so that there would be one less mouth to feed. Gogo and Fred had found him under a bridge, where he had taken shelter from the rain one day, and they offered to buy him a meal. And after that Wasabi had joined the duo that soon became a trio.

They all had very different personalities too. Gogo was the obvious leader at the age of eighteen since she was the tough one and could keep her head cool in tight situations. Fred, who also was eighteen, would be what some would say the comic relief since he was always joking around and even with his rough past he still managed to smile around every day. And Wasabi, who was the oldest of the three at the age of twenty, was the voice of reason and was the one to keep the peace going around whenever Fred managed to piss off Gogo.

So now they, or rather Gogo, had a plan that would, according to her, make them so rich that they never had to work again.

‘’So Gogo, I got us the theater,’’ Wasabi said as they walked upstairs to their small shared apartment.

‘’Everything’s going according the plan. Now all we need is the boy. Just think guys no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We’ll have four tickets out of here. Two for you guys, one for me and one for Hiro Hamada,’’ Gogo exclaimed as she threw the cloak to Fred who failed to catch it.

_‘’It's the rumor,_

_The legend,_

_The mystery!_

_It's the Prince Hiro Hamada who will help us fly!_

_You and I friends_

_Will go down_

_In history!’’_ Gogo sang to them as she packed into her pack her few belongings and a small white doll looking thing she has had ever since the revolution.

_‘’We'll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say,_

_Dress him up and take him to San Fransokyo!_

_Imagine the reward his dear older brother will pay!_

_Who else could pull it off but you and me?_

_We'll be rich,’’_ Gogo sang

 _‘’We'll be rich!’’_ Fred and Wasabi joined in

 _‘’We'll be out!’’_ Gogo said as she pointed outside the window they were standing next to.

 _‘’We'll be out!’’_ Fred and Wasabi agreed.

 _‘’And Japanese market will have some more to talk about!’’_ They chorused as they jumped out of the window and slide across the roof, Wasabi keeping his eyes tightly closed and having to keep his balance by holding onto Gogo, who was a master at this.

_‘’SSH!_

_Have you heard?_

_There's a rumor in Japanese market?_

_Have you heard?_

_What they're saying on the street?_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Have you heard?_

_There's a rumor in Japanese market!_

_Have you heard?_

_Comrade, what do you suppose?_

_A fascinating mystery!’’_ The people of the market place sang as the trio got on the tram

_‘’The biggest con in history!’’_ Gogo yelled to everybody

_‘’The Prince Hiro Hamada,_

_Alive or dead..._

_Who knows?’’_


	3. 2. Journey to the past

At the same time quite far away from the market was a small orphanage that was pretty run-down and covered in a smoky grey snow, and in front of it a big middle-aged man was dragging a smaller one by his big faded blue scarf. The bigger man’s name was Mr. Yama and he owned the orphanage. But he did not keep it for the goodness of his heart. No he kept for the money it made. Every time a child was brought there he got money, when the child stayed there he got money and no matter how the child left he would also get money. He was a greedy man who’d do anything for money, even sell the happiness of the children that lived there.

He in fact hated children and most of all he hated the one he was dragging at that moment. ‘Nosy know-it-all brat’ as he’d call the boy. He treated all of the children as his personal servants and the government did not care. It was rare that a child would be adopted from Yama’s orphanage. He usually just got them some foul job when they turned eighteen and the boss of the job would give him hefty transmission money as he got them a _good_ and _obedient_ worker.

If the child, or rather teenager, was too sick to work Yama would drive him or her to the closest village, which was ten minutes’ drive away, and he would leave the teen there and would not look back. Nobody heard from these teens ever again.

But this teen he was dragging wasn’t too sick to work. No he was in perfect health, or as perfect as you can be after living with Yama for ten years.

The boy had a mop of messy black hair, big brown eyes and a gap between his front teeth, which he was at times bullied for, mostly by Yama himself. He was quite tall, but the clothes he had hid it well. He wore old pair of jeans that were a bit too big and baggy for him and he had to use a belt to keep them up. He also had an old red T-shirt that had been used many times and the color had faded and the shirt had stretched out of shape after many times of washing. Over the T-shirt he had an old grey blue hoodie that was surprisingly his size, old pair of sneakers was on his feet and old brown trench coat that had some holes in it had been given to him as he was leaving.

But Yama was still way taller and bigger than him so he did not want to start a fight with him since the boy knew he would lose without question. He usually defended the smaller kids from bigger ones, and occasionally from Yama, as he was now the oldest, but now Yama had gotten him a job somewhere and that meant that he had to leave.

‘’I’ve got you a job in a fish factory, you should fit right in since you’re such a fishbone yourself,’’ Yama taunted as he kept dragging the poor boy from his scarf. ‘’You go straight down this path ‘till you get to the branching point. You go left…’’

‘’Bye,’’ the boy yelled to the children who were waving at him from the windows

‘’Are you listening to me?’’ Yama asked as he got in front of the boy’s face.

‘’I’m listening Mr. Yama,’’ the boy answered trying not to breath the foul stench that came out of Yama’s mouth.

‘’You’ve been a thorn in my side ever since you were brought here,’’ Yama said as he started to drag him more forcefully to the gate as the boy tried to breath as the scarf was getting more tight around his neck so the boy just sneakily ribbed the scarf off of his neck and watched as it fell in Yama’s hands.

‘’Acting all like the king of Sheba, instead the nameless no account you are. For the past ten years I have fed you, I have clothed you, I have…’’ Yama started to list as the boy started to imitate him behind his back

‘’…Kept a roof over my head,’’ the boy finished as Yama opened the big iron gate.

‘’How is it that you have no clue who you were before you got here, but you can remember all that?’’ Yama asked irritated. He had hated this boy the moment he got there. Always correcting him when Yama said something incorrect or otherwise dumb things.

‘’Well I do have a clue to…’’ the boy started and held his precious round necklace he had had ever since he could remember. But then Yama yanked the necklace bringing it _and_ the boy closer to him,

‘’Ah, yes. _Together in San Fransokyo_. So you’re going to go to America to find your family?’’ Yama asked in fake sympathy. And the boy nodded determined to find out who he is. Yama just kept laughing at the very idea.

‘’Oh, little Mr. Hiroki, it’s time to take your place in life and in line. And be grateful too,’’ Yama said as he threw the scarf back to Hiroki and closed the gate in his face laughing as he then went back inside.

XXX

Hiroki kept walking the path Yama had instructed him to and kept muttering curses after Yama until he reached the branching point.

‘’ _Be grateful Hiroki_ ,’’ Hiroki imitated Yama, ‘’I am grateful. Grateful to get away,’’ he yelled back to the way he came from. ‘’ _Turn left,_ he said. Well I know what’s to the left. I’ll be Hiroki the nameless orphan forever. But if I went to the right, maybe I could find…’’ Hiroki started as he looked the sign that pointed to the City. He then took a hold of his precious necklace and looked closely to it as he always had whenever he felt lonely back at the orphanage.

‘’Who ever gave me this necklace must have loved me,’’ he said hopefully. ‘’Oh this is nuts. Me, going to San Fransokyo. Yeah like that’s gonna happen. I would need a small miracle to do that,’’ he said frustrated.

‘’Send me a sign. A hint. Anything!’’ he yelled to the sky before he sat on the snow next to the sign pole. But as he did a small white terrier dog snatched his scarf from his pocked where he had stuffed it after Yama had thrown it to him.

‘’Hey, I don’t have time to play right now,’’ Hiroki laughed as he tried to get his scarf back from the dog, ‘’I’m waiting for a sign,’’ he stated as he sat on the cold snow bank. But then the dog started to run circles around him,

‘’Oh, just give it back. Hey give it to me now, you little…’’ Hiroki started as he rose up and tried to get the scarf from the dog. But the dog wrapped the scarf around his feet so that he tangled into them and fell to the ground in to the direction of the City, the dog sitting innocently in front of him.

Hiroki wiped some snow off of his face and looked at the path leading towards the City before he rose from the ground.

‘’Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. A _dog_ want’s me to go to the City,’’ Hiroki said until it hit him.

The sign. Was this it?

Hiroki took a good look at the dog. It was small and it had pure white fur and small black eyes and a small black nose.

‘’Baymax?’’ Hiroki suddenly said. Where had that come from? He knelt to the ground and the dog came next to him and it let Hiroki pet him. ‘’Are you my sign?’’ Hiroki asked as if the dog would answer. Well the dog didn’t speak, but it did run further down the path that took you to the City, Hiroki’s scarf still in his mouth.

‘’Okay, I can take a hint,’’ Hiroki said as he took the scarf from the dog and stuffed into his pocket once again. He looked at the path a slightly frightened look on his face. Would he dare?

_‘’Heart don't fail me now_

_Courage don't desert me_

_Don't turn back now that we're here’’_ Hiroki sang as he rose from the wet and cold ground and took few steps towards the City.

_‘’People always say_

_Life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear’’_ And now he had walked couple feet’s into the path. This is it.

_‘’Or how the world can seem so vast_

_On a journey to the past’’_ he took a handful of the white snow into his hands and threw it into the air, the dog jumping after it. And just then a van went past them sending a wave of snow into his and the dogs neck.

_‘’Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong’’_ Hiroki then took the dog from the ground to his arms and swirled a few times around until he put the dog back down.

_‘’Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home where I belong_

_Well starting now I'm learning fast_

_On this journey to the past,’’_ Now he was sure of it this was his choice. Now he will find out who he really is. He started to walk ahead when he remembered the dog and looked behind him and there he was waiting for a sign from Hiroki. Hiroki then signaled to the dog that he was welcomed to tag along and the dog came running next to Hiroki as they continued to walk towards the City.

They soon passed the house where a happy family with two children lived with their parents. The children played with Baymax the dog for a while until Hiroki had to leave and Baymax came with him.

_‘’Home, love, family_

_There was once a time_

_I must have had them too,’’_ Hiroki sang longingly as he looked at the happy family behind him.

_‘’Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete until I find you’’_ Hiroki had to safe Baymax from couple of squirrels who were running around him not letting him move, but then Hiroki took Baymax to his arms and continued walk toward their destination, the City.

_‘’One step at a time_

_One hope, then another_

_Who knows where this road may go_

_Back to who I was_

_Onto find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know,’’_ Now he was running and leaping and pounding too happy to stop.

_‘’Yes, let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_And bring me home_

_At last!’’_ He had now reached the border of the City all he had to do now was get to the San Fransokyo. Easy as pie.


	4. 3. Memories

Hiroki was walking towards the City and on his way he asked one woman who was sweeping the street, where he could get a ticket to go to San Fransokyo. The woman instructed him into a right direction and when he got to the ticket booth he took his place in line and waited his turn, Baymax sitting patiently next to him.

When it was his turn he looked at the salesman. The man was in his mid-forties and looked like life had kicked him into the face one time too many and it seemed like he didn’t like anyone or anything anymore, if he ever had.

‘’One ticket to San Fransokyo,’’ Hiroki asked

‘’Exit Paper,’’ the salesman said with an angry tone.

‘’The what?’’ Hiroki asked making the sales man angry for some reason,

‘’No Exit Paper, NO ticket!’’ The sales man yelled and closed the booth. Hiroki removed himself from the line irritated by the man’s action, until a small old woman in the line urged him to come closer. Hiroki went next to the woman and knelt to her lever so that she could whisper to his ear. The woman’s voice was quiet and raspy due to her old age,

‘’Find Gogo, she’ll help you,’’ she advised

‘’Where can I find her?’’ Hiroki asked

‘’From the old palace. But you did not hear this from me,’’ she warned. She then rushed him to go and the whole way there he couldn’t figure out how could this, Gogo, help him.

XXX

During this time Gogo, Fred and Wasabi were watching the auditions of who could possibly play Prince Hiro. But they just got worse and worse as the day went on. Fred had apparently already given up since he had his head on the table, drool running to his chin and quiet snores coming out of his mouth during his sleep as he sat next to Gogo and Wasabi, who actually watched the auditions.

Next performance was one of the worst ones yet. For one the boy had light blonde hair instead of ebony black and his voice was so high that it almost broke their eardrums. That made Wasabi too hit his head on the table in despair and Gogo immediately to wipe that name off the list feeling extra annoyed. And it was last name from the list. They woke up Fred, who wiped the drool off of his face, and they then left the theater.

‘’That’s it guys. Game over. Finito. Kaput. Will never find anyone to play the part,’’ Fred said as he threw his hands into the air.

‘’Well with you just sleeping no wonder we don’t find anyone,’’ Gogo said annoyed as she locked the door.

‘’Did you even see those guys? That one guy had to be over seventy. From what I’ve heard the Prince is supposed to be _eighteen_. I give up,’’ Fred said desperately as he laid his head onto Wasabi’s shoulder.

‘’Woman up,’’ Gogo said as she pulled Fred back up. ‘’He’s here somewhere. Right under our noses. We’ll just have to find him,’’ she coached him as they passed Hiroki who was looking the old palace.

XXX

After looking for a while Hiroki finally found the palace. It surprised to him how long it took to find this place since it was the biggest building in the City. He looked around to see a way in but everything was boarded shut. But then he saw Baymax slip through one of the cracks on the door.

‘’Baymax, where’d you go buddy? Baymax,’’ Hiroki called the dog as he pulled a piece of the board off of the door falling down in the process.

XXX

‘’Did you hear that?’’ Gogo asked as she put down her Chinese takeout.

‘’What?’’ Fred asked mouth full of noodles making Wasabi gag in disgust.

‘’I think somebody’s in here,’’ Gogo said as she left the room Wasabi and Fred (who was still trying to swallow his mouthful of food) running behind her.

XXX

Hiroki slipped inside the palace and noticed how everything from the rugs on the floor to the chandelier at the ceiling was covered in deep pile of dust. Like nobody had lived there in years.

‘’Hello! Anybody here?’’ He yelled.

He went to one of the tables and took one of the dust covered silver plates and blew the dust away looking at his not so presentable reflection. But then the mirror image changed and for a while he could have sworn he had seen a small black haired child dancing with a familiar looking beautiful woman. But the image was gone as quickly as it had appeared and Hiroki just listed it as a trick of light or something along those lines.

‘’This place. Why does it feel so familiar?’’ Hiroki whispered to himself as he passed the engraved full-length mirror that showed his shaggy reflection. Somehow the reflection in the mirror didn’t seem right. But why?

Suddenly it felt like he was remembering something. Something important.

_‘’Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December,’’_ he sang the oddly familiar tune as he entered the huge ball room. He took his stuffy coat off and threw it to the stairs he was standing on.

_‘’Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory...’’_ He sang as suddenly images started to flow around him. It was like the whole ball room came to life. There were women in fancy colorful dresses and men were wearing sleek tuxes and they were all dancing in the ball room. Hiroki ran to the center of the ball room and danced around, like this had been something he had done all his life.

_‘’Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember,’’_ he stopped dancing around as a royal looking couple came in front of him. As a sign of respect he bowed to them and when he looked up he saw the man with short black hair and warm green eyes looking proud as ever and the woman with dark brown hair had tears in her brown eyes. The woman then came closer to him and put her hands that were surprisingly warm, to his cheeks and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Hiroki then backed away a bit and,

_‘’And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December!’’_

‘’Hey!’’

**Yes, cliffhanger. I am evil. No, okay never mind.**

**Review!**


	5. 4. Meeting Gogo

Gogo entered to the ball room, with Wasabi and Fred behind her and saw a teenage boy in ragged clothes standing in the middle of it.

‘’Hey! What’re you doing in here!’’ She yelled. Immediately the boy looked at them and started running back towards the stairs he obviously came from. Gogo immediately started to run after him wanting to know how did he got in.

‘’Hey,’’ she kept yelling as she ran, hoping that the boy would stop. She could somehow hear a dog barking. ‘’Stop, please, stop. Hold on a minute, one minute,’’ she yelled as the boy was running up the stairs and surprisingly the boy did stop right in front of the portrait of the royal family.

‘’How did you get…get…i-in?’’ Gogo struggled to say as she took a good look at the boy who was standing right next to the picture of the lost prince. They were identical. Different age obviously, but otherwise.

The boy had the same styled messy black hair as the prince did; he also had big brown eyes hidden behind a curtain of hair. His face was healthy looking yet pale and it held an innocent and mischievous look on it at the same time. And from what Gogo could see he even had the same gap between his front teeth as the prince did.

And Gogo was not going to let this boy slip through her fingers.

‘’The door,’’ the boy answered sarcastically. Gogo huffed at that until the boy spoke again.

‘’Are you Gogo?’’ He asked. Gogo immediately hid her smile as now was her opportunity.

‘’Depends on who’s asking,’’ she said as panting Fred and Wasabi ran next to her. The white dog that the boy had then ran down next to Fred, who immediately started to play with it as Wasabi tried to stay clear of the creature, fearing what germs it might carry.

‘’My name’s Hiroki. I’m looking for Travel papers. I was told you could…help. Hey why are you circling me like that? What are you, a blood hound?’’ Hiroki asked annoyed by Gogo’s nosy attitude.

‘’Sorry, Hiromi,’’ Gogo apologized not feeling sorry at all as she stopped the circling.

‘’It’s Hiro _ki_ ,’’ he corrected emphasizing the ‘ki’, Hiromi was a girl’s name.

‘’Okay, Hiro _ki_. It’s just that you look amazingly like…’’ Gogo said pointing the portrait behind them, ‘’Anyhoo, you said something about travel papers,’’ she asked

‘’Yes, I want to go to San Fransokyo,’’ Hiroki said and that got Gogo exited.

‘’San Fransokyo?’’ She confirmed

‘’Yes,’’ he said not quit following

‘’Okay, let me ask you something Hiro _ki_ , is there a last name to go with it?’’ Gogo asked

‘’Um, actually, crazy as it is, no. I was found ten years ago lost with no clue about who or where I was,’’ Hiroki answered rubbing the back of his head little embarrassed.

‘’And before that?’’ Gogo asked again

‘’Look I know it’s crazy but I don’t know anything, anything at all about my past,’’ Hiroki said

‘’Well that’s _perfect_ ,’’ Gogo whispered that last part.

‘’But I do know that there’s something in San Fransokyo that will lead me to my past. So can you help me or not?’’ Hiroki asked Gogo.

‘’Guys,’’ Gogo said to Fred (who was now holding the dog in front of Wasabi’s nose) and to Wasabi (who was trying to get as far away from the dog as possible) and signaled to them to give her the tickets they had.

‘’You know we’d really loved to; in fact we’re going to San Fransokyo ourselves too,’’ Gogo started and this information made Hiroki’s face bright up and Gogo couldn’t help but to notice how handsome and contagious that smile was, ‘’In fact I have four tickets to San Fransokyo right here,’’ she said as she got the tickets from Wasabi and held them in front of Hiroki.

‘’Unfortunately the fourth one is for him, Prince Hiro,’’ Gogo said as she pointed the prince in the portrait behind them. Then all of them grabbed Hiroki and started to guide him up the stairs.

‘’We’re going to reunite the Crown Prince Tadashi with his little brother,’’ Wasabi said from the left side of Hiroki.

‘’You know you have the same messy black hair,’’ Fred said as he ruffled Hiroki’s hair

‘’Hey, hands off the hair,’’ Hiroki protested

‘’Same brown eyes,’’ Gogo added from the right side of Hiroki as she took hold of his chin and looked of his eyes making him blush a little because of the closeness.

‘’You even have similar gap between your front teeth as the prince has,’’ Fred pointed as he skipped in front of Hiroki

‘’He’s the same age, the same physical type,’’ Wasabi listed,

‘’Are you trying to convince me to think that I’m Prince Hiro Hamada?’’ Hiroki asked

‘’Hey, I’m telling you that I’ve seen hundreds of boys across the country and none of them look as much alike as you and the prince does. Look at yourself,’’ Gogo says as they stopped in front of the portrait of the two princes.

‘’I thought you were weird just by your name, but now I see that you’re all nuts,’’ Hiroki said as he tried to leave

‘’Weird, what about you? You don’t know a thing about yourself or what happened to you,’’ Gogo protested as she went in front of him cutting his escape.

‘’No one knows what happened to him,’’ Wasabi reasoned

‘’You’re looking for a family, from San Fransokyo?’’ Fred asked

‘’And the _only_ family members are in San Fransokyo,’’ Gogo added. ‘’Ever thought about the possibility?’’ Gogo asked sneakily as she guided Hiroki back to the portrait.

‘’That I’m a royalty?’’ Hiroki asked and all three of them were nodding their heads. ‘’Well I don’t know, it’s kinda hard to think any sort of comfy life when you’re sleeping on a damp floor at the time. But yes I guess all lonely boys do imagine a royal life, prince or something.’’

‘’And somewhere, there’s a one lonely boy who is,’’ Wasabi said

‘’Really wish we could help, but the fourth ticket is to the Prince Hiro. So take care and good luck,’’ Gogo said as she dragged both Fred and Wasabi away from Hiroki leaving him looking at the alarmingly familiar portrait.

As they were descending the stairs Fred wasn’t following Gogo’s plan.

‘’Why didn’t you tell him about the plan?’’ he whispered to him

‘’Calm down and wait for it. Okay slow down a bit. Now, three, two, one,’’ Gogo counted with her fingers,

‘’Gogo!’’

‘’You knew this would happen?’’ Wasabi asked amazed

‘’Gogo, wait up,’’ Hiroki yelled at the top of the stairs

‘’You yelled?’’ Gogo asked faking ignorance

‘’If I don’t remember who I am, then why couldn’t I be the prince or king or whatever, right?’’ Hiroki reasoned

‘’Yeah,’’ Gogo said

‘’And if I’m not the prince then his big brother will know that and then it was all just a misunderstanding,’’ Hiroki said

‘’Sounds plausible to me. Right guys?’’ Gogo said as Wasabi nodded his head.

‘’But if you’re the prince you’ll finally know who you are and you’ll get your family back,’’ Fred said excitedly as he but one of his arms over Hiroki’s shoulders

‘’Yeah, and either way it gets you to San Fransokyo. That’s just a bonus, right?’’ Gogo said

‘’Right,’’ Hiroki agreed as he shook Gogo’s hand, almost crushing her fingers.

‘’Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you His Royal Highness, Prince Hiro Hamada,’’ Gogo declared after nursing her crushed fingers.

‘’Baymax, we’re going to San Fransokyo,’’ Hiroki said to the dog that was sitting excitedly next to him

‘’The dog stays,’’ Gogo informed

‘’The dog comes,’’ Hiroki argued

‘’I’m allergic to dogs,’’ Gogo lied

‘’I can borrow you a hankie,’’ Hiroki joked

Unknown to them that one ugly hairless cat with black collar was watching them from the ceiling beams sitting next to an old red reliquary that was faintly starting to glow red.

‘’Hiro Hamada? Hah, only one problem there missy, Hiro Hamada is dead. There all dead, except that crown prince. Right?’’ Yokai the cat asked the reliquary. That’s when he noticed the glowing artifact as it was producing Callaghan’s demon imp minions and, if it’s even possible, he paled couple shades lighter than what he was and carefully backed a few steps away from it.

‘’Oh you’ve got to be kidding. This thing wakes up after all these years just ‘cause one chick claims that dude is a Hamada,’’ Yokai groaned, ‘’so if that thing came back to life then that means Hiro Hamada is still alive,’’ Yokai swallowed as he looked the four teenagers leaving the ball room, the dog with them. ‘’And that’s him?’’ he asked as he looked the black haired teen just as the reliquary’s robe holder tangled to his left hind leg and dragged him into the darkness.


	6. 5. Robert Callaghan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is bad it’s my least favorite part of the movie, so sorry if it’s awfully made. I did try my best to make it presentable.   
> Love you all,  
> Snow

When the reliquary finally stopped dragging Yokai he noticed that he had landed in some cold and dark cave looking place.

‘’Okay if I never have to go through that again it’ll be too soon,’’ Yokai whined as he nursed his hurt hairless tail as. Then he noticed a dark figure walking closer to him.

‘’Who dares to interrupt my eternal thinking in my personal solitude,’’ Robert Callaghan yelled.

Callaghan did not look good at all. Not like his former self at least. His already grey hair now had some white lines in it and was a mess, not groomed as it was when he was alive. His grey eyes were now cold as ice and deadly empty instead the usually calculating grey they used to be. His usually polished black suit was dusty and dull looking and the previously pure white under shirt was now worn yellow. It was as if he had not taken care of himself during all these years.

‘’Yokai, what on earth are you doing in here?’’ Callaghan asked irritated when he noticed the cat on the ground,

‘’Your guess is as good as mine, sir,’’ Yokai answered as he tried to nurse his tail, ‘’Wait a minute. You’re dead. I saw you drown,’’ Yokai said alarmed.

‘’Yes, you did and I am. If it weren’t for those brats I’d be now celebrating my victory alive but no, instead I’m stuck here. In limbo,’’ he said as he pointed the cave they were in. ‘’At least my consolation is that all Hamada’s are now dead and I finally won,’’ Callaghan said bitterly as he threw a rock into the wall smashing it to pieces.

‘’Yeah, about that…’’Yokai started

‘’What are you mumbling about?’’ Callaghan said angrily as he grabbed the back of Yokai’s neck lifting him into the air.

‘’Okay, okay, just don’t hurt me. The boys. The two princes, they’re still alive. I just saw the younger one in the old palace,’’ Yokai panicked.

‘’Hiro Hamada. Alive?’’ Callaghan yelled as he threw Yokai back to the ground.

‘’Yeah and his big brother too. The younger one is trying to go back to him,’’ Yokai explained as he rubbed his neck.

‘’Is he now?’’ Callaghan asked in fake sympathy. That made Yokai swallow a lump from his throat in fear.

‘’Well it would be a shame if he couldn’t make it. Wouldn’t it?’’ Callaghan laughed. ‘’Yokai where is my reliquary?’’ He asked

‘’You mean this?’’ Yokai asked as he pushed the artifact to Callaghan.

‘’Yes!’’ Callaghan exclaimed as he grabbed it, ‘’And now my friend we’re going to fulfill my curse. And then I can finally rest in peace celebrating my victory!’’ Callaghan yelled as he held the reliquary into the air charging his powers.

_‘’In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be_

_It scared me out of my wits_

_A corpse falling to bits!_

_Then I opened my eyes_

_And the nightmare was...me!!’’_   Callaghan sang as Yokai tried to make a brave face even though he’d be shaking in his pants if he’d had any.

_‘’I was once the smartest man in all Japan._

_When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!_

_My curse made each of them pay_

_But two little boys got away!’’_ Callaghan sang as he looked at the image where Hiroki was boarding a train with Gogo, Fred and Wasabi.

_Little Hiroki, beware,_

_Robert Callaghan’s awake!’’_ Callaghan sang as some hell hounds started to gather around him scaring Yokai behind Callaghan.

_‘’In the dark of the night evil will find him_

_In the dark of the night just before dawn!_

_Aah...,’’_ the hounds sang

_‘’Revenge will be sweet_

_When the curse is complete!_

_In the dark of the night,’’_ Callaghan and the hounds chorused together

_‘’He'll be gone!_

_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!_

_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_

_As the Pieces fall into place_

_I'll see him crawl into place!_

_Sayonara, Hiro, Your Grace!_

_Farewell...’’_ Callaghan sang as Yokai tried to run away from the closing hounds

_‘’In the dark of the night terror will strike him!’’_ The hounds howled

_‘’Terror's the least I can do!’’_ Callaghan sang

_‘’In the dark of the night evil will brew._

_Ooh!’’_ Hounds sang scaring Yokai once again

_‘’Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real.’’_ Callaghan threatened

_‘’In the dark of the night_

_He'll be through!’’_ They sang

_‘’In the dark of the night_

_Evil will find him_

_Find him!_

_Ooh!_

_In the dark of the night terror comes true._

_Doom him!’’_ The hounds yelled

_My dear, here's a sign --_

_It's the end of the line!_

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night...’’_ They sang together

_‘’Come my minions,_

_Rise for your master,_

_Let your evil shine!_

_Find him now,_

_Yes, fly ever faster,’’_ Callaghan called his demon imps to help.

_‘’In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night...’’ The hounds chorused_

_‘’He'll be mine!’’_ Callaghan finished.


	7. 6. Train

Hiroki, Gogo, Fred and Wasabi were now all in the same compartment in the train that was taking them away from the City. Fred was looking over Wasabi’s shoulder as he was organizing their Travel papers as Hiroki sat next to the window watching the passing view and Gogo was putting her bag to the bag self above them.

But when Gogo tried to sit to the seat, she almost sat on Baymax and he was sure to remind her not to sit on him.

‘’So the mutt gets the window seat?’’ Gogo complained as she sat next to Hiroki glaring at the dog that just looked pretty smug to say the least. She quickly looked at Hiroki and noticed him slouching on the seat twiddling with his necklace.

‘’Stop twiddling with that. And sit up straight. Remember you’re a prince now,’’ Gogo said to Hiroki who just slouched further into the seat just to annoy her.

‘’How is it that _you_ know what prince’s do?’’ Hiroki asked

‘’It’s my business to know,’’ Gogo answered leaning closer to him

‘’Gogo, do you really think I’m the Prince?’’ Hiroki asked as he corrected his posture

‘’Of course you are,’’ Gogo answered surely

‘’Then stop bossing me around,’’ Hiroki snapped making Fred and Wasabi to snicker at Gogo’s dumbfound face.

‘’He sure knows how to stem the tide,’’ Wasabi praised while Fred was trying to hold his laughter.

‘’Yeah, I hate that in men,’’ Gogo said just when Hiroki stuck his tongue at her, but when she looked he was back at acting normally only encouraging Fred’s laugh, which he was having trouble of holding back.

Wasabi then took a note from his pocket and scored yet another victory for Hiroki. On the paper there were Gogo’s and Hiroki’s names and according to the paper Gogo had won three arguments while Hiroki had won twenty one.

Sometime later Wasabi and Fred had left the compartment to straighten their legs after a long time of sitting, leaving Hiroki and Gogo alone. Gogo just sat silently on the opposite seat of Hiroki’s as he read some tourist book about San Fransokyo.

‘’Look I think we got off on the wrong foot,’’ Gogo started as Hiroki looked at her behind his book

‘’I think we did too. And I accept your apology,’’ Hiroki said and continued to read his book

‘’Apology? Who said anything about apology? I was just…’’ Gogo started but was interrupted,

‘’Please, don’t talk anymore, it’s just going to annoy me,’’ Hiroki said as he put the book away.

‘’Fine. I’ll be quiet if you’re too,’’ Gogo said

‘’Fine, I’ll be quiet,’’ Hiroki agreed

‘’Good,’’ Gogo said

‘’Good,’’ Hiroki agreed

‘’Good,’’ Gogo continued

‘’Good,’’ Hiroki finally said, wanting to have a last word. After a minute of silence Hiroki looked outside of the window,

‘’Are you going to miss it?’’ he asked

‘’What, your voice?’’ Gogo asked annoyed

‘’No. Japan,’’ Hiroki corrected

‘’No,’’ Gogo answered simply as she started to look at her hands

‘’But it was your home,’’ Hiroki pressed

‘’It was a place where I once lived. That’s it,’’ Gogo said

‘’Is San Fransokyo going to be your new home?’’ Hiroki asked

‘’What’s with you and homes?’’ Gogo asked as Hiroki stood up and tried to leave but couldn’t walk away since Gogo’s feet were in the way.

‘’Well it’s something every _normal_ person would want. And secondly it’s a place where you…argh forget it,’’ Hiroki said frustrated as he jumped over Gogo’s feet just as Wasabi and Fred walked inside.

‘’Oh thank heavens it’s you guys. Could you please take her somewhere else?’’ Hiroki asked

‘’What’d you do?’’ Fred asked

‘’Me? It was him,’’ Gogo said pointing Hiroki who just huffed and left the compartment himself.

‘’Would you look at that. Our little Gogo has a little crush,’’ Wasabi said to Fred

‘’A crush! To that skinny fishbone? Where did you hit your heads? Ridiculous,’’ Gogo said as she too left the compartment making sure to go to the other direction than Hiroki.

Fred and Wasabi just held knowing smiles on their faces as they sat on the seats.

XXX

Unknown to them Callaghan’s demon imps were now doing their damage on the train trying to make sure they would not survive this trip alive.

XXX

Wasabi was walking away from the bathroom he had just gotten out of and just when he was double checking his Travel papers he walked past an old couple who was in a middle of discussion.

‘’Last month the Travel papers were blue. Now they’re red,’’ the man said and just then Wasabi looked his papers and saw the all too bright _blue_ ink showing. Their forget papers were out dated.

He quickly ran to their compartment where Gogo and Fred were sitting on the seat and Hiroki was sleeping on the other.

‘’You know what I hate right know? Red color,’’ Wasabi said as he showed his blue papers to Gogo.

‘’They’re red now?’’ Gogo asked surprised as she and Fred stood from their seats

‘’I suggest we move to the baggage car before they notice us,’’ Wasabi said

‘’I suggest we get off this train,’’ Gogo said as she started to gather her stuff. She then moved to wake Hiroki,

‘’Hey, Hiroki,’’ she said and just then Hiroki slapped his hand to her nose with such power Gogo fell to the opposite seat.

‘’Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t…’’ Hiroki started but then he saw Gogo, ‘’oh it’s just you. It’s okay then.’’

Gogo this time just ignored his remark,

‘’Come on we’ve got to go,’’ she said as she gathered her stuff to her hands and moved out of the compartment

‘’Where’re we going?’’ Hiroki asked not understanding as he started to stand up.

‘’I think you broke my nose,’’ Gogo complained as she walked out,

‘’Don’t be such a damsel,’’ Hiroki yelled after her knowing it would make Gogo tick to be called damsel. They walked through several passenger cars before getting to the freezing baggage car.

‘’He _and_ us will freeze in here,’’ Fred complained as he tried to warm his hands with his breath.

‘’Woman up. You’ll thaw in San Fransokyo,’’ Gogo said as she placed her bag to the floor.

‘’The baggage car?’’ Hiroki questioned as Gogo, Fred and Wasabi looked sheepishly at him, ‘’there wouldn’t be anything wrong with out papers right Maestros?’’ Hiroki asked sarcastically.

‘’Of course not Your Highness. It’s just I thought you wouldn’t have to mingle with the commoners any longer,’’ Gogo said with quite a load of sarcasm in it.

‘’Yeah, right,’’ Hiroki mumbled with just as much sarcasm. Just then they heard Baymax barking at the door.

‘’I know buddy its cold but at least you have your fur on,’’ Hiroki said as he picked Baymax to his arms. But then they heard an explosion and the baggage car jerked so powerfully that they all fell down and Baymax was out of Hiroki’s arms.

‘’What was that?’’ Gogo asked.

‘’I don’t know but there goes the dining car,’’ Wasabi said as he looked out of the door.

‘’Get off of me,’’ Hiroki said to Gogo who was lying on him.

‘’I’m trying,’’ Gogo groaned as some bags was on her so it was hard to move. But then Hiroki kicked Gogo away from him making Gogo yell at him.

‘’Ah, Gogo,’’ Fred called

‘’What?’’ Gogo snapped still irritated by Hiroki’s kick.

‘’I think somebody is barbecuing our engine,’’ Fred said with a fearful tone. He opened the door and everybody came to him to look what he was talking about. And true to his word, the engine looked like it was on fire.

‘’Something’s not right. Wait here, I’ll check it out,’’ Gogo said as she started to climb the next car to the engine car.

‘’Is she always like this?’’ Hiroki asked pointing at the direction Gogo just went.

‘’Pretty much,’’ Fred answered

‘’Brilliant,’’ Hiroki muttered.

At the same time Gogo had reached the engine car and what she saw stunned her. The car was boiling hot and was rabidly over heating reaching its explosion point. Seeing that nobody was in the car Gogo quickly left it before it could explode to her face.

‘’We’re going way too fast for this train to be properly functional anymore!’’ Hiroki yelled as the train’s speed kept increasing. Just then Gogo jumped in front of him pushing him back to the baggage car.

‘’Nobody’s driving this train. We’re going to have to jump!’’ Gogo yelled with a slight panic in her voice.

‘’Did you say jump?’’ Hiroki asked as Gogo opened the side door, ‘’Well, ladies first,’’ Hiroki said with sarcasm as he looked at the way too fast moving view in front of them.

‘’We’re going to have to uncouple the car,’’ Gogo said. She quickly went to the car’s connecting point and was horrified to see that the connecting rods were tightly rusted together.

‘’Come on guys, I need a hammer, an ax, anything to break this rust!’’ she yelled. They all started to look through boxes to find anything suitable.

‘’Here,’’ Wasabi said as he handed a small hammer to Gogo. She immediately started hammering the rust. And at the same time Hiroki was looking through boxes when Baymax got his attention with his barking. And to Hiroki’s surprise Baymax was standing on a box full of dynamite.

‘’Come on there has to be something better than this!’’ Gogo yelled frustrated as the hammer broke in half. Just then Hiroki appeared to the door and handed a lighted dynamite stick to Gogo.

‘’That’ll work,’’ Gogo said surprised by Hiroki’s brilliancy. She stuck the dynamite in the middle of the connections rods and rushed everybody in to the car.

‘’Take cover!’’ She yelled as she and Hiroki hid behind the same box. ‘’What do they teach you in those orphanages?’’ Gogo asked just before the dynamite exploded.

After getting up behind their covers, Wasabi and Fred tried to slow the car down by using the brakes as Gogo and Hiroki tried to put down some fires the explosion started.

‘’The breaks are out,’’ Wasabi yelled as they tried to turn them.

‘’Turn harder,’’ Gogo ordered as she used her jacket to put down the fire. But just when Wasabi and Fred turned harder the wheel came off.

‘’Don’t worry. We’ve got plenty of tracks. Soon we’ll just slow down,’’ Gogo said with panicking light tone. But then they all saw the nearby bridge blow up. And they were heading for that bridge.

‘’You were saying?’’ Hiroki asked. Gogo then ran at the end of the car with an idea,

‘’I’ve got an idea. Wasabi, Fred gimme a hand with this,’’ Gogo yelled as she took a hold of some chain. But due to some bumps on the road Wasabi fell into one of the boxes and Fred tried to get him out of it with little success.

Gogo climbed out of the car and hanged at the end of it.

‘’Hand me the chain,’’ Gogo said. But since both Wasabi and Fred couldn’t do it Hiroki took the chain and handed it to Gogo.

‘’Not you,’’ Gogo complained

‘’Your guys are a little busy right now,’’ Hiroki said and Gogo reluctantly took the chain and tied to the end of the car. Then some metal came loose on the train and almost hit Gogo but she managed to dodge it, but when she did her hold of the train loosened and if it weren’t for Hiroki, who took hold of her hand and pulled her up she would have crashed to the tracks.

They then heard a loud crash and looked how a tree fell to the tracks where they just were.

‘’And _that,_ could have been you,’’ Hiroki said as he pulled Gogo into the train.

‘’If we live through this, remind me to thank you,’’ Gogo said as she straightened her leather jacket.

‘’This is our last hope. Cross your fingers,’’ Gogo said as she and Hiroki pushed the remaining chain to the tracks so that the hook at the end could slow them down. The hook did grab the track but it broke it making the car jerk very powerfully that all of them fell down and the car turned sideways.

‘’Well this is our stop,’’ Hiroki yelled as they stood in front of the door ready to jump off the train.

 Then they all jumped off the train just in time. When they all landed into the snow the engine car and the baggage car went over the cliff exploding when they hit the ground.

XXX

 _‘’I hate trains. Remind me never to get on one again,’’_ Gogo said to Wasabi, Fred and Hiroki who were dusting away the snow that had gotten on them.

‘’How could my minions fail me?’’ Callaghan yelled as he looked the four teens from the image the reliquary conjured.

‘’I don’t know. Maybe this stupid thing just too old to work properly,’’ Yokai said as he kicked the reliquary. He though failed to notice the angry look on Callaghan’s face. He picked Yokai up from his neck holding him close to the reliquary.

‘’I sold my soul for this. It works as long as my brain works. And my brain works perfectly!’’ Callaghan yelled as he threw Yokai to the ground. Callaghan then took his former calculating look as he looked the reliquary,

‘’No, I just need to make a new plan. One that’s more _deadly_.’’


	8. 7. Learn to do it

After getting out of the snow they started walking towards the closest town where they could possibly take a bus to the harbor since Gogo, and everybody else, now understandably refused to take a train.

They stopped to take a rest at an old bridge that was still quite far away from any town. The train just had to explode in the middle of nowhere. Luckily it was not as cold at the bridge as it was on at the place they had landed.

Gogo was sitting leaning against a tree enjoying the small break in the bright sunlight, while Wasabi was sitting on one of the suitcase reading a map and Hiroki sat on a ground. Fred was little bit further down the road ready to continue their walk. A bit uncharacteristic for him too, usually he’d take any chance he got to rest, but not now.

‘’Honey Lemon, Freddie is coming!’’ He yelled into the air.

‘’Who’s Honey Lemon?’’ Hiroki asked not understanding at all. That got Fred’s attention and he started to waltz towards him in a dreamy daze and at the same time Gogo was motioning to Fred to be quiet, but he ignored her.

‘’Honey Lemon? She’s a light breeze of warm summer wind. She’s a sweet puff of spring flowers. She’s a like a fresh air after the autumn rain,’’ Fred listed poetically as he started to twirl Gogo around as she was trying to escape his grip.

‘’Is this a person or air freshener?’’ Hiroki asked Gogo as she was tipped by Fred, who then let go of her making her land not so softly to the ground.

‘’She’s Crown Prince Tadashi’s sweet sweet fiancée,’’ Fred finally said.

‘’But I thought we were going to meet the prince himself. Why are going to see his fiancée?’’ Hiroki asked confused.

‘’Gogo?’’ he then demanded an answer as he turned to look Gogo, who was getting up from the ground.

‘’Well nobody gets to meet the prince without convincing his fiancée, Honey Lemon, first,’’ Gogo answered little sheepishly. That hit Hiroki hard,

‘’No! No, no, no, no. Nobody ever told me I had to prove that I’m the prince. Show up, yes. Look nice, fine. But lie?’’ Hiroki said starting to feel angry.

‘’You don’t know it’s a lie. What if it’s the truth?’’ Gogo argued. Hiroki huffed at that and was moving away from her when she grabbed his wrist making him turn around,

‘’Hey it’s just one more stop on the road. I thought this was what you wanted. To find you family,’’ she said.

‘’Yeah I did, but look at me Gogo. I don’t exactly look like a royal prince that would convince anybody,’’ Hiroki said as he pointed his ragged clothes. Feeling angry now he passed Gogo and went to the bridge to cool off, Baymax following him.

Fred and Wasabi soon followed him and stood next to him as he sat on the wooden railing.

‘’How do you know her?’’ Hiroki suddenly asked wanting to have something else to think about than how mad at Gogo he was.

‘’Honey Lemon? We grew up together. You probably don’t know it but my father used to be a wealthy man,’’ Fred said looking at the water below them.

‘’Really?’’ Hiroki asked surprised by the news.

‘’Yes. Honey Lemon’s father and my father were friends when we were younger. She was five years older than I was so she immediately took me under her wing. She was like my big sister I never had. She was like a big sister to everyone. Even to the lost prince. I never met him, but Honey Lemon used to tell me lots of stuff about him. She was their friend you see and saw them a lot back then.

I actually gave her the nickname Honey Lemon. Her real name is actually Aiko, but I thought Honey Lemon suited her better since she really was so sweet to everyone and couldn’t hurt a fly and the name stuck. She moved to San Fransokyo with her family when I was seven and I didn’t see her after that, but she used to write to me and well, her getting engaged to Prince Tadashi, that was all over the news. Kinda hard to miss,’’ Fred chuckled sadly.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Hiroki said

‘’Don’t be. I mean, if my father would have never lost his wealth I wouldn’t have met Gogo and Wasabi. Or you,’’ Fred laughed. Hiroki gave him a small smile in return.

‘’But seriously guys. How could I be the prince? I’m just a nobody,’’ Hiroki exclaimed as he put his head to his hands.

‘’You’re not just a nobody, Hiroki,’’ Wasabi suddenly said, ‘’I mean some might say that Gogo, Fred and I are just nobody’s, but we don’t see things that way. We see things the way they could be. And for all we know you actually might be the prince. You’re brave like one, smart like one and you care about your friends like any prince should care about his subjects. I may not know any royals but those are the qualities that in my eyes, make a prince.’’

Wasabi’s words suddenly made Hiroki think. Not just the thought about him possibly being the prince, but everything about his life. Every day in the orphanage he got used to Yama saying that he’s never going to be anybody. That he’s a useless piece of trash that world can live without. Now he’s finally starting to see things in a different light. A brighter light.

As Hiroki was thinking Gogo came to the bridge thinking that they should keep moving.

‘’So, finally ready to become the Prince Hiro Hamada?’’ Gogo asked making Hiroki, Fred and Wasabi groan together for Gogo’s tactfulness. ‘’What?’’

‘’Look Hiroki, there’s nothing left for you in the City. But everything is still waiting in San Fransokyo,’’ Fred said. That made Hiroki smile,

‘’Guys, start your teaching,’’ Hiroki said with a cheerful tone.

‘’Okay, follow me,’’ Fred said as he took a hold of Hiroki’s shoulder.

‘’ _You were born in a palace by the sea,’’_ Fred sang

_‘’A palace by the sea?_

_Could it be?’’_ Hiroki asked

_‘’Yes, that's right._

_You build robots when you were only three,’’_ Fred told him

 _‘’Robot building? Me?’’_ Hiroki asked

 _‘’And the robot...’’_ Wasabi added

 _‘’It was large!’’_ Gogo finished showing with her hands how big it was.

 

 _‘’You made faces and terrorized the cook!’’_ Fred told just when Gogo jumped to Wasabi’s shoulders

 _‘’Threw him in the brook!’’_ Gogo laughed, but then Wasabi threw her off of his shoulders

 _‘’Was I wild?’’_ Hiroki asked again as he looked Gogo on the ground. This was going to be fun.

 _‘’Wrote the book!’’_ Gogo groaned as she nursed her hurt butt.

_‘’But you'd behave when your father gave that look!’’_ Fred then sang getting Hiroki’s attention again.

 _‘’Imagine how it was!’’_ Wasabi said

 _‘’Your long-forgotten past!’’_ Fred added

 _‘’We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!’’_ Fred, Gogo and Wasabi chorused together.

 

 _‘’All right...I'm ready!’’_ Hiroki said feeling confident. They moved to the fallen tree to help Hiroki’s balance since royals have a very good one and Hiroki did not.

_‘’Now, shoulders back and stand up tall,’’_ Fred instructed as he positioned Hiroki’s shoulder’s and put a small twig on Hiroki’s head

 _‘’And do not walk, but try to float,’’_ Gogo added

_‘’I feel a little foolish._

_Am I floating?’’_ Hiroki asked as he took couple steps, feeling pretty skeptical

 _‘’Like a little boat!’’_ Wasabi praised

 _‘’You give a bow,’’_ Gogo said just when Hiroki bowed and managed to keep the twig on his head

 _‘’What happens now?’’_ Hiroki asked when he straightened up

 _‘’A hand receives a kiss!’’_ Fred said and Hiroki moved to kiss an available hand only to notice it was Gogo’s.

_‘’Most of all remember this:’’_ Fred, Gogo and Wasabi sang when Gogo moved the twig from Hiroki’s head to Fred’s

 _‘’If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it,’’_ Fred sang managing to keep the twig on his head like a professional

 _‘’Something in you knows it,’’_ Gogo said after she moved the twig back to Hiroki’s head

 _‘’There's nothing to it!’’_ Fred, Gogo and Wasabi chorused

 _‘’Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!’’_ Fred instructed

 _‘’You can learn to do it too!’’_ Fred, Gogo and Wasabi sang together when Hiroki managed to keep the twig perfectly on his head.

 

They finally managed to hitchhike a ride from an old farmer who offered to give them a ride on his truck.

On the truck’s platform the teaching continued even while Hiroki was trying to eat.

 _‘’Now, elbows in and sit up straight,’’_ Fred sang as he fixed his posture

 _‘’And never slurp the Galinhada,’’_ Gogo added as she took the bowl of stew from Hiroki making him glare at her

 _‘’I never cared for Galinhada!’’_ Hiroki snapped dramatically and threw the spoon away

 _‘’He said that like a Hamada!’’_ Fred praised

 _‘’The Samovar,’’_ Gogo said

 _‘’The caviar,’’_ Wasabi added

 _‘’Dessert and then goodnight?’’_   Hiroki asked exited as he jumped to his feet.

‘’ _Not until you get this right!’’_ Fred, Gogo and Wasabi sang as they made Hiroki to shrink back to his seat.

 

Soon they said their thanks to the old farmer, who had taken them to another farm where they got some horses they could use. Gogo not ever being on horse was having difficulties to ride it.

 _‘’If I can learn to do it,’’_ Fred said as he rode first

 _‘’If he can learn to do it,’’_ Wasabi sang pointing at Fred, as they both were easily riding, Fred because his previous life and Wasabi because he used to do it with his sisters since all four of them loved horses.

 _‘’You can learn to do it!’’_ Fred told Hiroki

 _‘’You can learn to do it,’’_ Wasabi added

 _‘’Pull yourself together,’’_ Fred coached Hiroki as Gogo was trying to stay on her saddle with difficulty since the horse kept jerking violently around.

 _‘’And you'll pull through it!’’_ Fred and Wasabi added together, amused by Gogo’s efforts just when Hiroki was jumping over fences with ease

 _‘’Tell yourself it's easy,’’_ Fred sang

_‘’And it's true!_

_You can learn to do it too!’’_ Fred and Wasabi sang together when Gogo finally fell from her horse to the buddle of mud.

 

Finally, for Gogo’s delight, they left the horses to another farm and after immediately shooting down Fred’s and Wasabi’s suggestion of getting new horses, they then hitchhiked a ride in a car.

_‘’Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty._

_Now here we have Sergeant Gerson,’’_ Fred said as he took a paper where the royal family tree was with pictures and showed it to Hiroki.

 _‘’Shot Heathcliff,’’_ Gogo said as she pointed another picture on the paper

 _‘’In the City,’’_ Fred said

 _‘’Oh!’’_ Hiroki gasped

 _‘’And dear old uncle Irogih loved his vodka,’’_ Fred said after pointing an obvious drunk man on the paper

 _‘’Got it Hiroki?’’_ Gogo asked

 _‘’No!’’_ He confessed feeling dizzy from all the information

 _‘’The Baroness Abigail,’’_ Fred offered

 _‘’She was...?’’_ Hiroki tried to think

‘’ _Short!’’_ Gogo answered for him

 _‘’Count Sampson,’’_ Fred asked again

 _‘’Had a... ?’’_ Hiroki tried again with no results

 _‘’Wart!’’_ Gogo answered once again

 _‘’Countess Cass,’’_ Fred said

 _‘’Wore a feathered hat,’’_ Gogo said without even waiting for Hiroki to answer

 _‘’I hear she's gotten very fat,’’_ Fred whispered to them,

 _‘’And I recall her big old cat!’’_ Hiroki said, finally knowing something and making Baymax jump to his arms, scared by the idea of big cats.

_‘’I don't believe we told him that,’’_ Fred said amazed, making Gogo and Wasabi to shake their heads.

 

They finally got to a small village where they rented four bikes and this time Hiroki had trouble since he had never ridden a bike before. And Gogo was showing off since she had ridden a bike many times before and she was quite proud of the speed that she was able to ride. But that didn’t stop Hiroki from trying his best,

_‘’If you can learn to do it,_

_I can learn to do it!’’_ Hiroki sang as he drove his bike little wobbly at first

 _‘’Don't know how you knew it,’’_ Fred said as he helped Hiroki with his bike

_‘’I simply knew it!_

_Suddenly I feel like someone new...’’_ Hiroki said as he finally got the hang of the bike riding.

_‘’Hiroki, you're a dream come true!’’_ Fred, Gogo and Wasabi sang as they finally got the bus that was going to take them to the harbor.

 _‘’If I can learn to do it,’’_ Fred, Gogo and Wasabi started as they got out of the bus

 _‘’If I can learn to do it,’’_ Hiroki added in

 _‘’You can learn to do it!’’_ Fred, Gogo and Wasabi told Hiroki

 _‘’You can learn to do it,’’_ Hiroki repeated

 _‘’Pull yourself together,’’_ Fred, Gogo and Wasabi sang together as they walked towards the ship

 _‘’And you'll pull through it!’’_ They all chorused together as Hiroki put his arms to Fred’s and Gogo’s shoulders as Wasabi was walking a bit further ahead carrying two back with him,

 _‘’Tell yourself it's easy,’’_ Fred then said

 _‘’And it's true,’’_ they all agreed

 _‘’You can learn to do it,’’_ Fred, Gogo and Wasabi sang as they were ready to board the ship

 _‘’Nothing to it!’’_ Hiroki added as he bowed to them

 _‘’You can learn to do it too!’’_ They all sang as Hiroki finally ran to the ship to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galinhada = Stew of rice and chicken from Brazil.  
> Love you all, please comment!


	9. 8. The ship

After getting their bags into their cabin Gogo, Fred and Wasabi all went out, leaving Hiroki alone to rest after their long training session.

Sometime later Hiroki heard knocking and got up from one of the beds and as he opened the door he noticed that it was Gogo with a pile of clothes in her hands.

‘’Here, I bought you some new clothes. Figured you could use them,’’ She said as she shoved them into Hiroki’s arms.

‘’Why?’’ Hiroki asked as he looked the clothes.

‘’Well, as you said yourself, you don’t exactly look like royalty. These clothes may not the best ones available, but they’re the best ones we could get. Change into these and come on to the deck after that. Fred has something left to tech you,’’ Gogo said and quickly left Hiroki to change.

Hiroki put the new clothes on to his bed to wait and quickly undressed himself, throwing his ragged clothes into the pile on the floor. And after Baymax took one sniff at them and immediately backed away in disgust, Hiroki knew those clothes were going to garbage bin afterwords.

He quickly washed his face in the cold water and somewhat tried to wash his messy hair, managing to get the most of the dust and grime out of it.

He took the plain white T-shirt and put it on. It was very comfortable and clean. After that he put on the faded blue jeans and surprisingly Gogo new his size pretty accurately since he didn’t need the old leather belt to hold them. He took one look at the dark red dress shirt before he put it on, but didn’t button it up, leaving the front open. He also rolled the sleeves to his elbows making the look a little more like him. He also made sure that his precious necklace was under the shirt, safely hidden.

Hiroki was never one to dress up fancily. Not that he ever had anything fancy to wear when you think about it.

After that he took his old sneakers that were good enough to wear since they didn’t have any holes or anything on them. He dusted them a little with a wet rag, making the dust from his travel to scrub of making them look a little bit cleaner. They might be a bit worn but hopefully nobody would look his feet too closely.

He took one look at himself in the mirror and decided against better judgment to brush his still a little damp hair. He took the old brush out and brushed couple times through his hair. He then ruffled his hair making it look messy without actually being a tangled bird’s nest it usually was. Now the look was completed. For once he actually looked like a decent human being instead of some beggar.

Hiroki then left the cabin and walked the corridors to the deck. And when Hiroki finally came to the deck, he noticed that Fred and Wasabi were playing chess, Wasabi winning, and Gogo was reading the newspaper. He had to clear his throat to make them notice that he was there.

‘’Hey, look at you man. You clean up nicely,’’ Fred praised when he saw Hiroki in his new clothes.

‘’Gogo really knew what suited you,’’ Wasabi said making Gogo blush just the tiniest bit behind the newspaper.

‘’Now you know the basics to be royal. But there’s no royal out there who would not know how to dance. So now, it’s your turn,’’ Fred said as he ushered Hiroki to the middle of the deck before he could make any protests. ‘’Gogo,’’ Fred then said as he threw the newspaper away and dragged her to be Hiroki’s dance partner.

‘’Fred, I really don’t know how…’’ Gogo tried to object but only found herself face to face with Hiroki. And though she would never admit it out loud, he really did look handsome with a clean face and his new clean clothes actually flattered him perfectly. She also notice how his clean hair shined in the sunset now that it was nicely brushed and not tangled. His eyes were big and warm brown, and Gogo might have gotten herself lost into them if it weren’t for Fred, who started talking again,

‘’Hiroki place your right hand on Gogo’s waist and take Gogo’s right hand to your left. Gogo put your left hand on Hiroki’s right shoulder and take his left hand into your right,’’ Fred instructed. They did as they were told and soon Gogo was looking at their feet and she was leading the dance until Fred interrupted them,

‘’No, Gogo you don’t lead. It’s Hiroki’s job,’’ he said. They started again and this time they went slower and as Hiroki was the one who was leading Gogo didn’t have to look at their feet and instead looked at his eyes. To the outsider they would look like a beautiful couple.

‘’Those…um…those clothes really suit you,’’ Gogo praised him as they danced, finding it hard to form full sentences now. What was wrong with her? Why was he suddenly making her feel nervous?

‘’Really?’’ Hiroki asked unsure

‘’Yes. Even with those little modifications, they look amazing on you,’’ Gogo said, ‘’they looked fine on the shelf, but you make them look even better.’’ What was making her say such mushy things? But to her surprise she didn’t mind. At all.

‘’Wow, a bit cheesy, don’t you think?’’ Hiroki teased making Gogo laugh probably the first sincere laugh since they had met.

‘’Hey, I’m just trying to give you…a…a…’’ Gogo started but couldn’t find the words

‘’A compliment?’’ Hiroki asked

‘’Yes, that’s it. A compliment,’’ Gogo agreed. They didn’t hear how Wasabi was starting to play a guitar quietly on the background as Fred started to sing some background music,

_‘’It's one, two, three_

_And suddenly_

_I see it at a glance_

_He's radiant and confident_

_And born to take this chance...’’_

Gogo and Hiroki were finally learning how to dance properly and were now gliding the deck, fully absorbed to each other not noticing anything around them.

_‘’I taught him well,_

_I planned it all,_

_I just forgot romance...’’_

It was the first time they had seen Gogo and Hiroki both smile such sincere and happy smiles. They may be different by their personalities but if you’d look past what you see on the surface, you’d see how similar they actually were in the inside and that’s what made them so perfect for each other. Both of them were extremely stubborn, but they both cared for their friends in their own way. Both were lonely, even if they didn’t say it out loud and they both desperately searched the place where they would finally belong.

_‘’Fred, how could you do this?_

_How will we get through this?_

_I never should have let them, dance....’’_ Fred sang as he took Baymax to his arms feeling sad for his two friends, as he cared deeply for both of them.

‘’I’m starting to feel a little dizzy,’’ Gogo said as they stopped dancing but did not let go of each other.

‘’Kind of light-headed?’’ Hiroki asked as he looked at Gogo’s beautiful brown eyes.

‘’Yeah,’’ she admitted looking at him.

‘’Me too,’’ Hiroki confessed, ‘’it’s probably all the spinning,’’ he said with a warm smile.

‘’Maybe we should stop,’’ Gogo suggested not being able to look away from his face.

‘’We _have_ stopped,’’ Hiroki commented with a quiet laugh.

‘’Hiroki, I…’’ Gogo started.

‘’Yes?’’ Hiroki asked moving just a bit closer to her. Gogo put her hand to Hiroki’s warm cheek and they were leaning closer to each other, until Gogo dropped her hand from Hiroki’s cheek and took a step back.

‘’You’ll do fine,’’ she said not looking at his face anymore and then she left the deck, leaving Hiroki feeling very confused and for some reason, sad.

XXX

That night they were all in the same cabin ready to go to sleep. Or at least Hiroki and Wasabi were. Fred had already occupied one bed at the end of the cabin, where he was already in deep sleep judging by his loud snores and Wasabi had taken the top one of the bunk bed. Hiroki had tried to tell Gogo to take the lower bed, but she stubbornly refused and took her place on the floor next to their suitcases. Surprisingly she was also already in asleep, even though she was sleeping on the hard floor and listening Fred’s snores.

Hiroki sat on the ground next to the bunk bed in his pajamas. Well it wasn’t actually a pajama. When Fred noticed that Hiroki didn’t have his own pajama, he had lent him his old purple T-shirt and grey sweatpants to wear as pajamas. Fred himself had worn some old superhero pajamas he had in his bag. Wasabi wore old yellow shirt with some sweatpants and Gogo hadn’t bothered to change. She just rolled her jacked as her pillow and pulled the covers and she was out.

Hiroki was scratching Baymax behind his ear, when he noticed how green Wasabi looked. It must have been the storm that swayed the ship.

‘’Are you alright?’’ Hiroki asked

‘’Fine. I’m just little jealous of her. I mean look at her. Gogo can sleep anywhere and through anything,’’ Wasabi said as he pointed at Gogo, who was sleeping while Baymax was sniffing around her and her bag.

‘’Is that really her name?’’ Hiroki suddenly asked.

‘’Gogo? No. As far I know her real name is Leiko Tomago. Fred had given the name ‘Gogo’ to her before they met me. At first she didn’t like the name. It apparently annoyed her. But after hearing it long enough she came to like it and now she even prefers it over her real name,’’ Wasabi explained as he was fighting the nausea.

‘’I think Leiko is a beautiful name. Why would she choose ‘Gogo’ over it?’’ Hiroki asked confused

‘’She’s a tough girl and according to her, Leiko is not a tough name,’’ Wasabi said

‘’Makes no sense,’’ Hiroki answered truthfully. Just then Baymax fell out of Gogo’s bag he had jumped in, spilling the content all over the floor. A small hand sized white doll came rolling to Hiroki’s feet and he picked it up to look at it from closer. It looked strangely familiar.

‘’Nice figurine,’’ Wasabi said

‘’Figurine? Are you sure?’’ Hiroki asked as he turned it around and saw a small round hole on its back.

‘’What else could it be?’’ Wasabi asked

‘’I don’t know. Something else. Maybe, something special. Something mysterious,’’ Hiroki said quietly as he looked the figurine and hoped it would start speaking and reveal its secrets to him.

Just then Baymax licked his bare feet making him snap out of his trance as he laughed at the tickling.

‘’Is that possible?’’ He asked as Wasabi climbed to his top bed.

‘’Anything’s possible. I mean you taught _Gogo_ to dance,’’ Wasabi snickered making Hiroki laugh too. Hiroki took Baymax to his arms and went to his own bed under Wasabi’s bed. He pulled the covers up and Baymax rested nicely on to his feet.

‘’Good night, Hiroki,’’ Wasabi called from the top bed.

‘’Night, Wasabi,’’ Hiroki answered with a yawn. And after that he turned to his side and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

XXX

At the same time Callaghan and Yokai were watching them from the image the reliquary had conjured.

‘’There he is sir. Right there,’’ Yokai yelled as he pointed at Hiroki. ‘’He fell pretty quickly to sleep.’’

‘’And he’s going to get a dream he’s not going to forget. A dream which he’s not going to wake up. _Alive_ ,’’ Callaghan said as he casted a dream spell on Hiroki’s sleeping form.

XXX

Just then some of the red smoke from the spell started to float around Hiroki. The smoke soon transformed into colorful birds that made Hiroki smile and his dream feel all too real.

_In his dream, Hiroki was sitting in a large meadow. It was in the middle of summer, when the grass was greener that ever. And to his surprise he wore a comfortable blue shirt and some light jeans but no shoes. Not that he needed them. The air was warm and the grass felt soft under his bare feet._

_Suddenly a beautiful woman with brown hair and kind eyes was standing next to him. She wore white summer dress that had big pink flowers printed on it. She also had beautiful flower crown on her hair and her feet were also bare. She smiled warm smile to him and took his hand and started to pull him up from the ground._

At the same time Hiroki in his sleep rose from the bed and started walking out of their cabin. The storm swayed the ship making Hiroki almost lose his balance, but he did not wake up. Back at the cabin Baymax noticed Hiroki’s absence and tried to follow him, but the door was closed.

The next best thing Baymax came up was to wake up the one he could reach and that person was Gogo, who was on the floor. But she didn’t wake up, even when Baymax barked to her face.

_All this time the woman had been dragging Hiroki out of the meadow into some cliff that was surrounded by full bloom cherry trees. All the way the woman had a bright smile on her face and she didn’t let go of Hiroki’s hand._

Hiroki had reached the deck where huge waves were hitting the sides of the ship making if sway even harder than earlier that evening.

The rain hit Hiroki’s face and soaked his hair, but Hiroki didn’t wake up even when the boat swayed hard making him take steps backwards and on to the sides so that he could stay up.

All this time Baymax had been barking at Gogo and now he was standing on top of her and barking to her face and then Gogo finally did wake up.

‘’What? What? What is it?’’ She asked as she took Baymax to her arms. ‘’Hiroki?’’ She said and when she looked at Hiroki’s empty bed she knew something was wrong.

‘’HIROKI!’’ She yelled and ran out of the cabin into the corridors leaving Baymax behind.

At the same time the dream led Hiroki to the side of the ship, but he didn’t notice this. No he saw something entirely different.

_Hiroki stood at edge of the cliff and looked down, where a black haired man with green eyes was swimming with a smile on his face. He looked oddly familiar. Hiroki knew that he knows this man from somewhere._

_‘’Hi, Little genius,’’ the man yelled happily from the water._

_‘’Hi,’’ Hiroki yelled back and waved at him._

_‘’Come on in. Jump,’’ the man encouraged him as the woman jumped into the water next to the man splashing some water on the man. Hiroki just laughed at the sight._

‘’HIROKI!’’ Gogo yelled as she reached the deck and saw the huge waves that hit her right to the head, soaking her wet from head to toe. She climbed to the watchtower and saw how Hiroki in his sleep was going to jump over the side of the ship.

‘’Hiroki! Stop! HIROKI, NO!’’ Gogo yelled frantically as she took some rope that was hanging next to the tower and tried to swing herself to him.

And Gogo’s yelling did make Hiroki turn a little, not knowing what the sound was.

_But now the kind looking man transformed into something monstrous. He looked like the devil himself. The beautiful scenario turned into blazing Hell and the sweet woman was gone too._

_‘’Yes, jump! The Hamada curse!’’ The devil yelled as his minions tried to drag Hiroki into the burning flames below. Hiroki tried to fight them, but they kept bulling and dragging him._

Just then Gogo pulled Hiroki from the back of his shirt into the deck and she kept screaming and shaking him to wake up. Just then Hiroki opened his terror filled eyes and looked Gogo without really seeing her.

‘’The Hamada Curse!’’ He yelled still terrified by the nightmare.

‘’The Hamada Curse? What are you talking about?’’ Gogo asked confused.

‘’Their faces. I keep seeing so many faces,’’ Hiroki said with tearful voice as he fell to his knees. Gogo knelt too next to him and took him to her arms placing his head to her chest and kept murmuring soft comforting words to his ear as he tried to calm down.

‘He was okay. Hiroki was alright,’ Gogo kept thinking as she stroked his wet hair trying to keep the burning tears in her eyes.

XXX

‘’HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?’’ Callaghan yelled as he looked Hiroki safe in Gogo’s arms.

‘’Sir, just take a deep breath and think of another plan,’’ Yokai suggested carefully, as he watched Callaghan pace restlessly.

‘’Yes, for once you’re right. But this time I’ll take matters into my own hands,’’ Callaghan said as he stopped his pacing.

‘’What do you mean, sir?’’ Yokai asked

‘’I mean, I’m going to kill the Hamada brat myself,’’ Callaghan said to the cat.

‘’But you’re dead. In Limbo. How’re you going to get to San Fransokyo?’’ Yokai asked alarmed.

‘’How about we take the _train_ ,’’ Callaghan said as he picked Yokai from his neck and transported them out of the cave.


	10. 9. San Fransokyo

In San Fransokyo Prince Tadashi was with his Fiancée Honey Lemon, listening yet another candidate trying to convince them that he was Prince Hiro. Tadashi was already tired of all the boys trying to personate his dear little brother.

This time the boy had very little resemblance to Hiro. His hair was black, but it was very short maybe inch or so. And Tadashi knew for the fact that Hiro would never cut his hair if he could help it. Also this boy’s eyes were not pure brown, but had some green mixed in too. He also didn’t have the gap between his front teeth like Hiro did. But Tadashi knew that Honey Lemon hadn’t seen Hiro in over ten years, so his looks might not be as fresh in her mind as they were in Tadashi’s.

‘’Yes, I remember how aunt Cass used to go eat every time she got stressed and I made her stress many times. Then that time when I was five, when we made our first robot ever, I…’’ The boy listed.

‘’Thank you, that’s quite enough,’’ Tadashi interrupted, ‘’for your information Hiro was _three_ when we made our first robot. So thank you for your time, but please try to think something better to do with your life,’’ Tadashi said as he sat down to the table, while Honey Lemon guided the imposter out of their house.

‘’No more. No more of this,’’ Tadashi whispered with tears in his eyes.

‘’I’m so sorry, Tadashi. I was so sure he would be real,’’ Honey Lemon said as she sat across him, ‘’well he was real human, I know that, but to us he wasn’t real. But I won’t be fooled any more, no. I’m going to ask more difficult questions from now on…’’ she talked as she poured a cup of tea to herself and was about to pour one to Tadashi until he interrupted her,

‘’No, no more! I can’t take this anymore. Every time a boy comes in my hopes get up and they always get crashed down when the boy thinks he can fool me to think he’s Hiro. But not anymore. Maybe it’s time for me to accept the fact that Hiro, is truly gone,’’ Tadashi says while tears poured out of his eyes as he folds down a picture of him and little Hiro smiling together.

XXX

‘’So where did Aunt Cass used to live?’’ Gogo asks Hiroki as they were in a taxi that took them from the harbor to Prince Tadashi’s and Honey Lemon’s house.

‘’What if Honey Lemon doesn’t recognize me?’’ Hiroki asked nervously

‘’Of course she will. You’re Hiro Hamada,’’ Fred encouraged him

‘’It’s just that three days ago I didn’t know anything about myself and now I have to remember an entire life time,’’ Hiroki complained

‘’That’s why you have me here. So where did Aunt Cass used to live?’’ Gogo asked again

‘’At the east side of San Fransokyo?’’ Hiroki asked.

XXX

They reached the house and Fred was the first one to knock on the door while everyone else from their little group felt extremely nervous. The door opened to reveal beautiful tall woman. She had long honey-blond hair that went all the way down to her waist, tan skin and wide green eyes behind big classes.

She wore short light yellow dress and over it she had darker yellow sweater. On her feet she had the highest heels Hiroki had ever seen.

And when she saw Fred on the door step her mouth turned into a full blast grin.

‘’Freddie!’’ She yelled as she jumped to hug Fred.

‘’Honey Lemon, nice to see you too,’’ Fred chuckled hugging her back

‘’But where are my manners, come in you lot. There’s no need to root at the door step,’’ Honey Lemon said as she guided them into the house.

‘’But really Fred, what on earth are you doing here?’’ Honey Lemon asked when they reached the living room that was bright and comfortably decorated with few pictures and some flowers. It could easily be detected that Honey Lemon, and maybe Cass, had a biggest hand when it came to decorations.

‘’Well, may I introduce you to Japan’s lost royal, Prince Hiro Hamada,’’ Fred said as he dragged Hiroki in front of Honey Lemon. Her grin immediately disappeared and changed into measuring one.

‘’Well, he certainly looks like Hiro. But unfortunately so did many of the others,’’ Honey Lemon said as she circled Hiroki.

‘’Where were you born?’’ Honey Lemon then asked.

‘’In the palace at Japan’s capital,’’ Hiroki answered.

‘’Correct. And how does Hiro like his tea?’’ Honey Lemon asked again.

‘’As sweet as possible. Usually with some honey and sugar,’’ Hiroki answered since that was how he liked his tea too.

‘’Correct, again,’’ Honey Lemon said as she brought some tea to them.

After what seemed like hours and probably thousand questions later, they all sat on the couches in the living room, their tea cups empty in front of them on the small table and Baymax asleep under the table.

‘’Finally, you might find this next question a little peculiar, but tell me, how did you escape during the siege of the palace?’’ Honey Lemon finally asked. This made Gogo sigh in desperation and look away, since there was no way Hiroki could know that.

And at the same time Hiroki was twiddling with his necklace and thinking hard as some memories started flowing in his head.

‘’I remember a girl. I think she worked at the palace. She opened a wall…I’m sorry that’s crazy. Opening walls,’’ Hiroki laughed as Gogo looked at him like she had never seen him before.

‘ _How did he know that?_ ’

‘’So, is he a Hamada?’’ Fred asked Honey Lemon, who was taking the tray full of empty cups away.

‘’Well he answered every question correctly,’’ she said smiling.

‘’Did you hear that. You did it,’’ Fred exclaimed to Hiroki, who was suddenly hugged by Wasabi, as he also was happy for the boy.

‘’So, when can we see His Highness himself?’’ Fred excitedly asked.

‘’Never, I’m afraid,’’ Honey Lemon said.

‘’What’d you mean?’’ Fred asked confused.

‘’Well, he doesn’t want to see any more boys who claim to be Hiro,’’ Honey Lemon said with a sad tone.

‘’Well I’m sure that with your wit you could possibly arrange some private interview with the prince,’’ Fred said sneakily. That made Honey Lemon think.

‘’Hey, do you like robots?’’ She then asked and Hiroki started nodding. ‘’There’s a science representation at the town today. We go every year,’’ Honey Lemon smiled.

XXX

Later that day Gogo was outside of the house thinking about Hiroki’s earlier revelation. Could it be possible?

‘’We, did it! We’re going to see the prince today and we’re going to gain a life time worth of money. We’re going to…we’re going to…’’ Fred exclaimed as he laughed at their luck.

‘’Fred, he really is the prince,’’ Gogo tried to tell him, but Fred was too excited to listen anything Gogo had to say.

‘’Hiroki was fantastic. Even _I_ almost believed him. And Honey Lemon…’’ Fred laughed. Just then a very reluctant looking Hiroki came outside with Wasabi.

‘’Honey Lemon wants us to go shopping. I just don’t get why,’’ Hiroki said making Fred bright up and Gogo groan along with Hiroki.

This was going to be a nightmare.

XXX

They all entered the town with mixed feelings, while Honey Lemon was excited to get them some new clothes. She had deplored at Gogo’s unfeminine style of choice and had firmly told her that she could not go to the representation wearing biker pants and leather jacket, which made Gogo frown.

Wasabi was pretty calm about the whole situation, while Fred was just as excited to be there as Honey lemon was. Gogo and Hiroki shared the mutual displeasure. Hiroki didn’t get why he had to get new clothes, Gogo had just bought him some. And he actually liked them.

They got out of the taxi as Honey Lemon paid for the driver. Gogo and Hiroki both stood together next to the wall as Honey Lemon and Fred started discussing about what shop they should go to.

 _‘’Lovers!’’_  Some musician suddenly yelled, when he saw Gogo and Hiroki, making both of them blush.

 _‘’Ooh la la...’’_ A flower woman said as Honey Lemon bough couple flowers from her. She put one flower to Fred’s coat’s pocket the other to Wasabi’s and gave the last one to Gogo to put in Hiroki’s front pocket. Gogo did put the flower on, but that didn’t stop both of them from blushing once again.

_‘’Welcome, my friends, to San Fransokyo!_

_Here, have a flower, on me._

_Forget where you're from,_

_You're in America!_

_Friends, come!_

_I'll show you that America_

_"Regocijo!"_ Honey Lemon sang as she started guiding them around the town.

_‘’San Fransokyo holds the key you your heart_

_And all of San Fransokyo plays a part.’’_ She sang as they passed some people.

_‘’You'll stroll two by two_

_Down what we call "la rue"_ The people sang as they passed them.

_‘’And soon all San Fransokyo will be singing to you!_

_Ooh la la! Ooh la la!_ _Ooh la la!’’_ Honey Lemon sang together with some people.

_‘’San Fransokyo holds the key to l'amour!’’_ A French man flirted as he passed some women. He tried to flirt with Gogo too, but only ended up to be pushed down to the pavement.

_‘’And not even Freud knows the cure!_

_There's love in the air!_

_At the Follies Bergere!_

_The America has it down to an art!_

_San Fransokyo holds the key to your heart!_

_Ooh la la!’’_ The people around the town sang while Gogo and Hiroki wished to be anywhere but here.

_‘’When you're feeling blue_

_Come to Le Moulin._

_When your heart says don't_

_The Americans say do!’’_ Honey Lemon sings as they passed some couples at a park having their own romantic picnics. Hiroki bough a small red rose from the flower cart and gave it to Gogo, who was stunned by the slightly romantic gesture.

_‘’When you think you can't_

_You'll find you can can!’’_ The couples in the park sang

_‘’Everyone can can can_

_You can can can too!’’_ Honey Lemon agreed.

 

‘’ _Whee!_

_Whee!_

_Whee!’’_ The couples sang as they started dancing around making Gogo, Honey Lemon and the guys to take couple steps back so that they were not in the way.

Gogo took a couple extra steps away from her group,

_‘’San Fransokyo holds the key to his past_

_Yes, Prince, I've found you_

_At last._

_No more pretend_

_You'll be gone,_

_That's the end...’’_ Gogo quietly sings with a sad tone as she watched Honey Lemon and Hiroki, who were watching the sights of San Fransokyo. Hiroki managed to be both bored and amazed at the same time.

_‘’San Fransokyo holds the key_

_To your heart!’’_ The people sang

_‘’You'll be "tres jolie"_

_And so smart!’’_ A tailor sings to a blonde girl, who he just dressed into a beautiful blue gown.

_‘’Come dance through the night_

_And forget all your woes’’_ People sing

_‘’A city of light!’’_ Honey lemon sings

 _‘’Where a rose is a rose!’’_ A man who gives her a pink rose sings.

_‘’And one never knows_

_What will start!_

_San Fransokyo_

_Holds the key...’’_ Honey Lemon sings with the towns people.

_‘’To his...’’_ Gogo sings as she puts the rose Hiroki had given her to her pocket.

_‘’Heart!_

_Ooh la la!_

_Ooh la la!’’_ Honey Lemon sings with the people all around San Fransokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regocijo = exhilaration, in Spanish  
> Honey Lemon is Hispanic right?  
> And yes I know Fred might have been a little out of character, but I think he’s that kind of guy who would get exited just about anything. Even shopping.


	11. 10. Reunion

In the end they did manage (reluctantly for some) to buy some new clothes. Mostly new tuxes to the guys and some more feminine clothes for Gogo.

That evening Gogo, Fred and Wasabi were waiting in front of the town’s theater building, where the representation was being held. It was a grand building with big pillars at front and it was lighted beautifully to inform the important event that was going on inside.

Fred and Wasabi now both wore brand new tuxes and both of them looked pretty good in those. Fred had a little more elaborate one with some ruffles and a red bow while Wasabi’s was simpler with a wine red tie. And Fred had even agreed to leave his usual beanie back at the house. Gogo on the other hand had reluctantly put on a simple deep purple satin dress and some black heels, just to make Honey Lemon stop pestering at her. But to her hair she refused to do anything, so it was its usual short and striped self.

When they were leaving Honey Lemon’s house she still wanted to do something to Hiroki’s appearance, so they just told Hiroki that they’d wait for him in front of the building.

Fred and Wasabi were now happily discussing how well everything was going, but Gogo was a different story. She couldn’t believe that all this time she had been searching for a good actor to play the role of Prince Hiro and now she realizes that all this that they are doing is not a con anymore. It’s real.

Hiroki _is_ the Prince Hiro Hamada.

She had to somehow get Prince Tadashi to see Hiroki. Now it wasn’t about the money anymore. Heck, she didn’t even care if she’d got the reward or not. She truly genuinely wanted to reunite Prince Tadashi with his long lost brother Hiroki.

And being with Hiroki has changed her. He was so sincerely searching his family and all Gogo wanted was money. That made Gogo cringe in shame. Hiroki may be annoyingly sarcastic, but underneath he was a good man who cared deeply for his friends and Gogo desperately would have wanted to be included into that group of few people.

‘’Don’t be nervous, Gogo,’’ Fred suddenly said. He must have misunderstood Gogo’s silence for nervousness.

‘’Yeah, I know. I’m not,’’ Gogo answered.

‘’I would have never known Hiroki was that good of an actor,’’ Wasabi suddenly said. That hit Gogo bad.

‘’Don’t you guys get it? He is the prince. Really,’’ Gogo exclaimed. She noticed confused and surprised looks on both of Fred and Wasabi’s faces. That made Gogo sigh,

‘’I was the girl, at the palace. I opened the wall. He’s the real deal,’’ Gogo said to the boys. Now their faces showed even more surprised look.

‘’But that means, Hiroki actually did find his family,’’ Wasabi said amazed.

‘’You mean we, actually _we_ , found the lost royal member of the Hamada family,’’ Fred said excited.

‘’And you…’’ Wasabi started gesturing at Gogo,

‘’Will walk out of his life forever,’’ Gogo answered sadly as she started walking away from the guys.

‘’But…’’ both Fred and Wasabi started.

‘’Princes don’t hang around Kitchen maids,’’ Gogo said with a sad smile. ‘’We’ll just go through this as if nothing has changed,’’ Gogo said remembering that even if she didn’t need the reward money, Fred and Wasabi did.

‘’You’ve got to tell him,’’ Wasabi said firmly knowing that Gogo felt more towards Hiroki than just starting friendship.

‘’Tell me what?’’ they suddenly heard. They all turned around and saw Hiroki standing there. And the sight of him made Gogo lose her words. He wore simple white dress shirt and black pants. And he had a nice royal blue suit jacket, but no tie or bow like Fred and Wasabi had. His hair, now neatly messy shone in the light of the building and his eyes held the usual warm look in them. Yet even though he didn’t have a sleek tux on, he still looked like the prince that he unknowingly was.

‘’How…how handsome you look,’’ Gogo answered truthfully.

‘’Oh, thank you, I think,’’ Hiroki said surprised by Gogo’s praise.

‘’So, shall we?’’ They heard Honey Lemon, who wore beautiful cream gown, say next to Hiroki. Hiroki then offered his hand to Gogo, who unsurely took it as they went inside the building.

Inside Honey Lemon separated herself from the group and went to get her seat next to her fiancé Tadashi in their private loft. Fred and Wasabi took their seats in the stand and Gogo took Hiroki to another loft.

‘’Look,’’ Gogo said and gave her small theater binoculars to him and pointed at where Honey Lemon sat with Prince Tadashi.

Seeing Tadashi made Hiroki gasp. Tadashi like Hiroki himself didn’t wear a tux but a nice dark grey suit with a blue tie.

Hiroki could swear he knew this man. Yet he didn’t know if Tadashi was really his brother or not.

‘’Please, let him remember me,’’ Hiroki silently prayed. The show soon started and to be honest Hiroki paid very little attention on it. He was so nervous of the possibility to see Tadashi, who might be his big brother, that he actually ripped the handbill. He only stopped when Gogo took his hand to hers and calmed him down, which surprisingly helped. After the show ended Gogo leaned to whisper to Hiroki’s ear,

‘’Come on. It’s time.’’

They walked towards the private loft and many times Hiroki tried to walk into the different direction trying to back out, but Gogo always stopped him. They reached the private lofts and Gogo turned to look Hiroki.

‘’Wait here. I’ll go in and announce you properly,’’ she turned to go in but Hiroki stopped her,

‘’Gogo, we’ve been through a lot together,’’ he said

‘’Yes,’’ Gogo said

‘’And I just wanted to say…thank you, I guess,’’ Hiroki said to her and to her surprise, Gogo felt disappointed.

‘’Hiroki, I…’’ Gogo started

‘’Yes,’’ Hiroki asked as he took a step closer to her

‘’I…want to wish you good luck,’’ Gogo said as her nerves failed her. ‘’Good luck,’’ she said and offered her hand to him

‘’Thanks,’’ Hiroki said as he shook her hand. She then went inside but failed to close the door properly, leaving a hearing gap for Hiroki.

‘’Please inform his highness, Prince Tadashi Hamada, that I have found his long lost little brother Hiro. He’s waiting to see him just outside,’’ Gogo announced to Honey Lemon.

‘’I’m very sorry young lady, but Prince Tadashi does not want to see anyone,’’ Honey Lemon said with a wink.

‘’You can tell that lady that I have seen enough Prince _Hiro Hamada’s_ to last for a lifetime,’’ Tadashi called to them.

‘’Please if you just…’’ Gogo tried

‘’Now if you’ll excuse me, I want to live the rest of my long miserable life in peace,’’ Tadashi said. Honey Lemon, not having the heart to make her fiancé to face another disappointment, tried to make Gogo follow her out of the door but Gogo didn’t follow her.

‘’Please your highness, I mean to you no harm,’’ Gogo said as she sat next to Tadashi, ‘’My name is Gogo Tomago and I used to work at the palace.’’

‘’Well that’s a story I haven’t heard yet,’’ Tadashi said as he stood up and tried to leave.

‘’Wait, please,’’ Gogo tried to stop him.

‘’I know what you’re after. What all of your kind is after. Many will try to train some poor boy to act as Hiro and then present him to me, hoping that I will fall for it,’’ Tadashi said as he made a gesture to Honey Lemon to call the guards.

‘’But your highness if you’ll just listen…’’ Gogo tried again

‘’Haven’t you listened? I’ve had enough of these disappointments. I don’t care how well you’ve trained this boy to act like Hiro, look like him, sound like him. I simply don’t care,’’ Tadashi said feeling angry towards Gogo.

All this time Hiroki had been standing outside hearing everything, not believing his ears.

‘’But he really _is_ Hiro Hamada,’’ Gogo tried to convince Tadashi.

‘’Wait a minute. Gogo Tomago, I’ve heard of you. You’re that young con girl from the City. You held auditions to find a perfect man to play Hiro,’’ Tadashi said with scorn. That made Hiroki’s eyes well up with tears. Had he really been that blind?

‘’But we’ve come all the way from Japan…’’ Gogo tried to reason

‘’And some have even come from Siberia,’’ Tadashi told her

‘’But it’s not what you think…’’ Gogo tried

‘’How much pain must one man’s heart have to go through before you people will realize that my family died that day and I foolishly hoped that my brother might still be alive. But I cannot bear to see any more fake Hiro’s, trying to win me over for the money. I’ve had enough. Guards take her away,’’ Tadashi said as the guard took a struggling Gogo away.

‘’But he really is Hiro! Just look at him and you’ll see it yourself!’’ Gogo tried to yell as she was thrown away from the loft, right to Hiroki’s feet.

‘’It was all a lie, wasn’t it?’’ Hiroki said with a tearful voice.

‘’No, no,’’ Gogo said

‘’You used me. I was just a con to get his money,’’ Hiroki said as he started to walk away from her.

‘’No. No, look it may have started that way but it’s different know because you really are Prince Hiro Hamada,’’ Gogo tried to explain.

‘’Oh, just stop it. From the very beginning you lied!’’ Hiroki yelled as he pushed Gogo backwards, ‘’And I didn’t only believe you, I actually…argh!’’

‘’Hiroki please, when you spoke of the wall opening and the little girl. Listen to me…’’ Gogo pleaded as she tried to make Hiroki stop.

‘’NO! I don’t want to hear anything that I said or remembered, you just leave me alone!’’ Hiroki yelled as he pushed Gogo backwards, making her fall to the ground and then he walked away from her, leaving her to yell after him.

XXX

After a long time of searching Gogo couldn’t find Hiroki, so she deducted that he must have gone back to the house.

Gogo waited outside the building for Prince Tadashi to come out. If there was one thing she was going to do for Hiroki, it was to reunite him with his brother, no matter what. She saw Tadashi come out and Honey Lemon had probably stayed to talk to Fred and Wasabi, since she was not with him.

As Tadashi was climbing inside the taxi, Gogo went to the driver’s seat and started to drive away, leaving the real driver to scream after them, since Gogo did steal his car. And she drove like maniac. The speed was way over the speed limits and she barely stayed on the road, many cars had to move out of her way as she drove.

‘’Hey, driver, slow down!’’ Tadashi yelled from the back seat, not having noticed the change in drivers.

‘’I’m not the driver and I will not slow down. Not until you listen,’’ Gogo said as she drove the speeding car.

‘’You! How dare you. Stop this car immediately!’’ Tadashi yelled to her. But Gogo didn’t listen and drove him to the house they occupied at that moment, knowing that Hiroki was inside since the light in his room was on.

Gogo got out of the car and walked to Tadashi’s side and opened his door, but Tadashi made no effort of getting out.

‘’You have to talk to him. Or just look at him, please,’’ Gogo said to the stubborn prince.

‘’I will not be troubled by you any longer,’’ Tadashi said. Gogo then got down on her knee not caring if she ripped or got her dress dirty and took out the white figurine Prince Hiro had dropped when he and Tadashi escaped the palace ten years ago.

‘’You remember this?’’ Gogo said knowing that he did. Tadashi took the figurine into his shaking hands, not ever believing that he would one day hold it again.

‘’Where did you get this?’’ Tadashi asked as tears formed into his eyes.

‘’I know you’ve been hurt and alone, but can you find it in your heart to believe that he has felt just as much pain and loneliness as you have,’’ Gogo said softly.

‘’You’re not going to give up, are you?’’ Tadashi said with a slight smile as he wiped the tears away.

‘’I’m probably just as stubborn as you are,’’ Gogo smiled as she rose up.

At the same time Hiroki had thrown his coat away and was packing his bags. Why would he stay here since there was nothing to stay for?

How could he have been so stupid?

He had long since ran out of tears and now his eyes just burned by the fact that Gogo, the one he had started to trust more than anybody else, had betrayed him like this. She knew how important it was to him to find his family and she had given him false hope by claiming that the royal family might be his. What a joke!

He then noticed the rose from that afternoon that Gogo had given him lying on his unusually neatly made bed. He took a look at it and angrily threw it into the trash can. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

‘’Go away, Gogo!’’ Hiroki yelled not even bothering to turn around. He then heard the door opening and decided to tell Gogo off for not leaving him alone like he wanted. But it wasn’t Gogo at the door.

It was Prince Tadashi.

‘’Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were…’’ Hiroki tried to apologize

‘’I know who you though I was. But who you are, is the real question,’’ Tadashi said as he walked inside the room.

‘’I was hoping you could tell me,’’ Hiroki said sadly not looking at his eyes.

‘’Look, I may not be old, but ones heart can only take so much disappointments and trickery,’’ Tadashi said.

‘’I don’t want to trick you,’’ Hiroki said

‘’And money obviously means nothing to you?’’ Tadashi asked with a slight bit of sarcasm.

‘’I just want to know where I belong. Whether I belong into a family. Your family,’’ Hiroki said hopefully. Tadashi gave him a small smile until he turned around,

‘’You’re a very good actor, best one yet, but I’ve had enough,’’ he said as he was about to leave.

‘’Jasmine?’’ Hiroki asked noticing the familiar scent in the air.

‘’An old handkerchief I carry around,’’ Tadashi said.

‘’Yes, that was mothers favorite scent. She wore it everywhere,’’ Hiroki said not noticing the stunned look on Tadashi’s face as he turned around to look at Hiroki. Tadashi just now realized how much this young man actually did look like Hiro. Same messy black hair, big brown eyes like Hiro’s, that gap between his front teeth. This can’t be happening!

‘’Whenever mom and dad had some royal meeting we would sneak into their room and sniff at mom’s perfume because it reminded us of her. Once I soaked a handkerchief into her perfume so that I could remember her where ever I was. Until I gave that handkerchief…to you,’’ Hiroki said as he realized what he remembered. He out of habit started to twiddle with his necklace when Tadashi noticed it.

‘’What’s that?’’ Tadashi shakily asked, pointing at the necklace as he took a step closer to Hiroki.

‘’This? Well I’ve always had it. Ever since I can remember,’’ Hiroki answered as he looked his necklace.

‘’May I?’’ Tadashi asked and Hiroki took the necklace off and gave it to his shaking hands. Looking at the familiar necklace made Tadashi smile sadly. ‘’It was our little secret. Hiro’s and mine,’’ Tadashi said as he took out the familiar white figurine.

‘’Baymax!’’ Hiroki exclaimed as he finally remembers why that name was so familiar. ‘’You gave this to me when you were going to study abroad. To sing me to sleep when you couldn’t. But then you promised to take me with you,’’ Hiroki said as he took both the necklace and the figurine and placed the necklace into the hole at the figurines back and twisted. The familiar tune started to play,

_’’On the wind_

_Gross the sea_

_Hear this song and remember,’’_ Hiroki sang as Tadashi, who had tears in his eyes, started to sing along,

_‘’Soon you’ll be home with me_

_Once upon a December,’’_ They finished together.

‘’Hiro, my precious baby brother,’’ Tadashi said in joy as he pulled Hiro into a long awaited embrace, not planning to let go anytime soon. This was like the dreams Tadashi had had ever since Hiro disappeared. Finally finding him and having him safely in his arms again.

Both of the princes now had tears falling down their faces. And they could not be happier. They finally had what they’ve dreamed about as long as they could remember.

A family.

XXX

Outside of the house Gogo looked at the house knowing that Hiroki was now in good hands with his true family. She blew a small kiss towards him and then walked away.


	12. 11. At the beginning with you

At an old clock tower, high from the streets view, where nowadays only rats lived, Robert Callaghan was now taking his residence. Yokai was trying to stay out of his way as Callaghan read the newest newspaper that declared how the lost prince of Japan has finally been found and how he’s going to attend to the upcoming annual Charity Ball with his brother Prince Tadashi.

‘’Yokai, get me a comb and some cologne. I want to look my best,’’ Callaghan yelled.

‘’Yeah, that might take some time, but sure whatever you say sir,’’ Yokai said with a slight bit of sarcasm.

‘’I am going to attend to a party,’’ Callaghan announced as he threw the newspaper down.

‘’Okay,’’ Yokai said after he looked the paper where a picture of Hiro was on the front page, not getting what Callaghan was planning.

‘’I’m going to let his royal highness have his moment. Then after that, I’m going to kill him,’’ Callaghan said.

‘’Kill him? But sir can’t you just let this curse business go and get a life. Maybe a good one this time,’’ Yokai whispered the last part.

‘’Oh I’m going to get a life. His!’’ Callghan yelled as he ripped the newspaper with Hiro’s picture on it.

XXX

Back at Tadashi’s house Tadashi, Hiro and Aunt Cass were sitting on a table with a box full of memories from the days their parents were still alive.

Currently Hiro was looking at an old picture of their whole family. Now he knew why the black haired man and the brown haired woman were so familiar to him. They were his parents.

‘’Now I remember. I miss them,’’ Hiro said as he looked at his happy parents in the picture.

‘’Me too. But they wouldn’t want us to feel sad. Not now that we’re finally together again,’’ Tadashi said as he took out yet another picture.

‘’Look, remember how you drew this to me?’’ He asked as he gave the old drawing of them to Hiro.

‘’Yeah, I remember. I also remember how mad I was at Aunt Cass when she guessed that is was two hippos playing with dolls,’’ Hiro said as he looked at his laughing aunt, ‘’she was right,’’ he declared as he put the drawing away.

‘’Oh, this is a sight I never imagined that I would see again. My two nephews together again like nothing had happened,’’ Aunt Cass said as she wiped some tears away.

‘’I know. I was already ready to give up and accept that you’re dead,’’ Tadashi said as he looked how his little brother had grown. Well he wasn’t so little anymore. He still held the basic look of himself, but he definitely had matured from the eight year old he was the last time Tadashi had seen him. He used to be at least a head shorter than Tadashi, now he was just few inches. He also lost his baby fat and was now lean and well build young man, not a child.

That was the hard part to Tadashi. To accept that Hiro was not a child anymore.

All this time, whenever he’d imagined Hiro he would see the scrawny eight year old child with wild hair, big wide eyes filled with wonder and always a bright smile on his face but now here he was, a full grown adult.

‘’Hiro, do you remember that time when Tadashi fell into the river and you jumped in after him, even though you couldn’t swim yet and Tadashi ended up saving you?’’ Aunt Cass asked. That made Hiro’s smile turn into frown.

‘’Just give me a minute,’’ Hiro said as he tried to remember. Hiro had told his brother and aunt how he had lost all of his memories and that he still couldn’t remember all the details of his life, but Tadashi and Cass were patient. ‘’You mean the one time when you had that terrible hay fever?’’ Hiro finally asked.

‘’Yes, that one,’’ Aunt Cass confirmed as she took a bite out of her doughnut. The doughnut was from her own café she had opened some time after the revolution. Her brother, Tadashi’s and Hiro’s father, had always told her how good cook she was and that she should have her own café or restaurant. And after their passing she opened her own café to honor them. And she named it the _Lucky Cat Café_ as her brother had always joked that it would be a good name to it, since her favorite animal was a cat.

‘’Well I remember it vaguely. But the basic idea, yeah I remember,’’ Hiro said with a smile as he laughed at his amnesia, feeling little embarrassed that it took this time to remember.

‘’Oh your laughter reminds me so much of your father’s,’’ Aunt Cass said. ‘’But on the look’s department you took more after your mother.’’

‘’You mean to say that I look like a girl?’’ Hiro asked not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or not.

‘’No, Knucklehead,’’ Tadashi said as he ruffled Hiro’s messy hair while Hiro tried to get his brother’s hand away, ‘’What Aunt Cass means is, while I look almost exactly like dad, except the eye color, your facial structure is more like mom’s. You have a smaller nose than mine, your face is a little rounder and you have bigger eyes. Like mom’s,’’ Tadashi finally explained.

‘’Oh, good. That would just have been great, I mean I know that I’m already a fishbone, but feminine too. That would just hurt,’’ Hiro said breathing out a relieved breath as he fixed his hair.

‘’What’d you mean fishbone?’’ Tadashi suddenly asked.

‘’Well, that’s what Yama always called me,’’ Hiro simply said as he took a sip from his soda.

‘’Who’s Yama,’’ Aunt Cass asked.

‘’The orphanage keeper,’’ Hiro answered.

‘’You were in an orphanage?’’ Aunt Cass gasped while Tadashi looked ready to break something.

‘’Well, yeah. I mean I was only eight years old when I was found and since I didn’t remember anything they took me there,’’ Hiro said. Those words made Tadashi and Cass slightly tear up. All this time Hiro had to stay in an orphanage and by the sound of it not a very good one, even though he still had a family alive. Tadashi mentally kicked himself for not searching harder for Hiro. He didn’t realize that he was squeezing his soda can so hard that the metal can was shriveling in his hands and the soda was spilling to the table.

‘’But it’s okay now. I mean I did eventually find you,’’ Hiro smiled and that’s when Aunt Cass rose from the table and walked over to Hiro and gave her nephew a big hug.

‘’I’m so sorry, sweetie. So sorry,’’ Aunt Cass wept to Hiro’s hair. That’s when Tadashi rose from his seat too and joined to the hug. He didn’t know how, but he was going to make up all those horrible years in the orphanage to Hiro, no matter what.

XXX

The next day Honey Lemon had stolen Hiro away from Tadashi to look for a perfect suit to the upcoming Charity Ball. And while Hiro was tormented by Honey Lemon, Tadashi had invited Gogo over to hand her the reward he had promised to give to the one who could bring Hiro back to him.

‘’You wanted to see me, Your Highness,’’ Gogo said as she gave a polite bow to the crown prince.

‘’One million dollars as promised, along with my deepest gratitude,’’ Tadashi said as he opened a briefcase full of money.

‘’I accept your gratitude, but I don’t want the money,’’ Gogo said as she sent a pained look towards the money she had originally aimed for.

‘’Then what do you want?’’ Tadashi asked amazed by Gogo’s reluctance to take the money.

‘’Unfortunately nothing you can give,’’ Gogo said and bowed once again ready to leave. And as she turned around Tadashi spoke again,

‘’Miss, where did you get the figurine?’’ He said as he stepped closer to Gogo, ‘’Weren’t you that little servant girl who helped me and my brother escape the palace? You saved his life and mine and you brought him back to me. Yet, you want nothing in return,’’ Tadashi said puzzled as he looked at Gogo.

‘’Not anymore,’’ Gogo replied.

‘’May I ask what changed your mind?’’ Tadashi asked.

‘’It was more like a change of heart. I have to go now, Your Highness,’’ Gogo said and gave a final bow to the prince and quickly left his office. And as Gogo left Tadashi held a knowing smile on his face.

At the same time Hiro had finally managed to escape Honey Lemon’s grasp when her back was turned and was now going to talk to his brother to ask if Tadashi could make Honey Lemon to back off when it came to Hiro’s clothes. Or anything else for that matter. It was nice to know he had people who cared about him in his life, but Honey Lemon’s fondness was suffocating.

He was now wearing his clothes he was supposed to wear to the Charity Ball. Sleek black pants, his red dress shirt Gogo had given him and black suit jacket. He had managed to escape when Honey Lemon turned around and went to look for matching tie for him. And Hiro knew he would not wear a tie anyway so it didn’t matter.

And as he was walking up the stairs he saw Gogo, who was walking down the same stairs.

‘’Hi, Gogo,’’ Hiro said as Gogo was in front of him.

‘’Hi,’’ Gogo said and was obviously ready to walk away without any other word.

‘’Did you get your reward?’’ Hiro asked knowing that it was what had made Gogo come all the way to San Fransokyo in the first place.

‘’My business is completed once and for all,’’ Gogo said and was about to move when an old butler came to the end of the stairs.

‘’Miss, you will curtsy and address the prince as your highness,’’ the butler said firmly.

‘’No that’s okay…’’ Hiro tried to protest not wanting anyone to bow or curtsy to him, but Gogo interrupted him,

‘’Please, Your Highness, I’m glad you found what you were looking for,’’ Gogo said as she bowed, not curtsied, to Hiro. That made Hiro sad to see his friend, if you can still call them friends, to bow to him like they would be strangers.

‘’Yes, I’m glad you did too,’’ Hiro replied with a firm yet broken voice. They shared a small smile together until Gogo remembered where and _who_ they were,

‘’Well then, goodbye, Your Highness,’’ Gogo said as she left the stairs leaving Hiro stand alone.

‘’Goodbye,’’ he whispered knowing that she can’t hear him anymore.

XXX

In a different room Fred and Wasabi were enjoying their rewards. Wasabi had been given a full scholarship to the local university that specializes in science. It was called _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology_ and rumor says that Prince Tadashi himself went there and graduated at the top of his class. Wasabi was going to study Laser Engineering as he’d always dreamed of and after he’d graduated he’d go back to Japan and help his family financly. 

Fred on the other hand had been given his share of the reward money, which he planned to use to open his own Comic book store. That had been his lifelong dream, which he never had shared with anybody except with Honey Lemon, who fully supported him and even offered to help him.

Baymax had just been given a nice bed to sleep in and food he can eat and he was happy as he could ever be. Tadashi had actually started laughing when Hiro had told him what his dog’s name was.

Then just when Fred and Wasabi were discussing their plans, Gogo walked inside looking glum as ever.

‘’If you’re ever in the City don’t be strangers,’’ Gogo said. Fred and Wasabi both knew these were the goodbyes and after everything they’d been through it was hard to say them. ‘’So long guys,’’ Gogo said as she shook hands with them and gave them a small hug.

‘’You know, I still think you’re making a mistake,’’ Wasabi said after the hug.

‘’Trust me. For once, I’m doing something right,’’ Gogo sadly laughed.

‘’What about Hiroki?’’ Fred said, not being used to call Hiro by his real name.

‘’He’s better off without me,’’ Gogo said as she turned to give Baymax her final pat. ‘’So long mutt. I can’t stay, I don’t belong here. Never have, never will,’’ Gogo whispered to Baymax, who whined sadly.

And without any more words Gogo left Fred and Wasabi alone in the room, not looking back as tears started to form into her eyes and betrayed her by falling to her cheeks.

XXX

At that evening Hiro was at the City hall where the ball was held and at that moment he was looking from behind a curtain as the ball was going on full blast. But that one face he so desperately searched was not in the crowd of fancily dressed people.

‘’She’s not there,’’ Tadashi said behind him.

‘’I know she’s not…who are you talking about?’’ Hiro suddenly asked after he realized that Tadashi was behind him.

‘’That girl who found Baymax,’’ Tadashi answered.

‘’She’s probably out somewhere, spending her reward money as fast as she can,’’ Hiro said half-heartedly as he closed the curtain. He felt odd to wear the shirt Gogo had given him when she was not there with him.

Tadashi was this time wearing a nice black suit as he had been forced to wear one by Honey Lemon. That woman scared both Hiro and Tadashi when she was mad. When Tadashi had said he’d wear his grey suit Honey Lemon almost exploded and told Tadashi how important this Ball was and that he could not go in a so casual suit. So to calm her down Tadashi had agreed to wear a black suit. And after that promise she was her usual perky self.

Tadashi then opened the curtain once again and gestured Hiro to come next to him. When he did, Tadashi pointed at the fancy ball room,

‘’Look, you were born in the middle of all this glits and glam, fine titles and fancy balls, and all that time I knew you, you never showed any real interest in them. You were happy with our family’s time alone from all the royal stuff and the simple games we would play together were your favorite, not all the expensive ones some other royals would give you as presents. So now I’m asking you: is this what you _really_ want?’’ Tadashi asked as he looked his little brother.

‘’Yes, of course it is. I found what I was looking for. I know who I am, and I found you,’’ Hiro said surprised that Tadashi would even ask that.

‘’Yes you did find me and I’m not going to disappear anywhere. But is this really enough?’’ Tadashi asked as he hugged his brother. It pained him to say this, but he knew that if his brother was happy and well, he was happy.

‘’Hiro, she didn’t take the money,’’ Tadashi said as he pulled out of the hug.

‘’She didn’t?’’ Hiro asked surprised. Wasn’t that money all Gogo cared for?

‘’Look, knowing that you’re okay and what a fine man you’ve grown to be is enough to make me happy for the rest of my life. But remember, that we all have to make our own choices. Nobody can make them for us. And if we come to a dead end, just look for a new angle,’’ Tadashi said as he was going to the ball, ‘’Whatever you choose, we will always have each other. I will not give up on you. Not anymore,’’ he said as he closed the curtain, leaving Hiro to his thoughts.

After a moment of thinking Hiro was ready to go to the ball, when he heard Baymax barking outside.

‘’Baymax!’’ Hiro yelled as he went outside to look for his dog. He ran to the City hall’s garden where a huge maze had been grown. ‘’Baymax, come here buddy!’’ Hiro tried again as he followed the sound of the barking deeper into the shadowy maze.

XXX

At the same time Gogo was at the harbor ready to get her ticket back to Japan. She started looking for her travel papers from her pockets, when she found the red rose Hiro had given her. She took it out and noticed that it had now gone from mere blossom to a full bloom flower. She smiled as she remembered the memories she and Hiro had made together during their travel from Japan to San Fransokyo. And looking at the rose that now symbolizes all of that…

That made her mind.

XXX

During all this time Hiro had been desperately trying to find both his dog and also a way out of the maze. It was dark and the lights were going out all on their own. And he could see that the bushes were too tall to see over.

Suddenly he heard barking in front of him and saw Baymax running towards him.

‘’Baymax! There you are,’’ Hiro laughed as he took the dog to his arms.

 _‘’Hiro’’_ He suddenly heard a voice whisper. That made him run. He tried to find a way out of this stupid maze as fast as he could. And as the voice kept repeating his name, some thorn vines tried to attack him. But as he kept running he eventually tripped over one of the vines that were on the ground.

He rose up and noticed that he was on the old bridge of San Fransokyo.

‘’Hiro,’’ he heard the voice say in front of him. He looked up and saw a man dressed in a pitch black suit and his gray hair was neatly combed, yet although he looked very much alive, something about him screamed dead. ‘’Your Highness, look what the years have done to us. You, a stunning young man with a bright future. And me, a forgotten genius,’’ the man said bitterly.

‘’That face,’’ Hiro said as he noticed the familiar dark face making him take a step back.

‘’I remember how we last saw each other at a party much like this one,’’ the man continued.

‘’The curse,’’ Hiro started to remember.

‘’Followed by that tragic accident at the ice. Remember?’’ The man yelled and held his glowing red reliquary up. The reliquary conjured an ice wave that hit Hiro, yet didn’t hurt him and it turned the water below them into ice and made the air temperature to drop rapidly.

‘’Callaghan!’’ Hiro yelled angrily as he finally remembered the crazy sorcerer.

‘’Yes! Forgotten and rotting away because of your wretched family. But not any more after all, what goes around comes around,’’ Callaghan said as he again held the reliquary that conjured some of his devilish imps that started circling Hiro, ripping his clothes as they went.

‘’I’m washing my paws from this. This will only end in tears!’’ Yokai yelled as he ran away, leaving Callaghan to face Hiro alone.

‘’I’m not afraid of you!’’ Hiro yelled when the imps stopped. His black jacked had been thrown away somewhere, leaving only the red dress shirt, his pant legs were ripped and his hair was once again messy and tangled.

‘’Well we can fix that. How about you take the swim under the ice this time!’’ Callaghan yelled as he made the bridge collapse under Hiro’s feet. ‘’Say your final prays Hiro Hamada! No one can save you now!’’

‘’You wanna bet!’’ Callaghan heard a female voice yell behind him and when he turned around a short black haired girl in a leather jacket punched him straight to the face, making him fall down.

Just then the bridge started collapsing even more, making Hiro fall further down towards the water. Gogo then jumped after him and took a hold of both of his hands to steady his fall.

‘’Gogo?’’ Hiro asked surprised as she started pulling him up, ‘’If we live through this, remind me to thank you.’’

‘’You can thank me later,’’ Gogo interrupted as she kept pulling him up.

‘’Well, isn’t this just precious. Together again, for the last time!’’ Callaghan yelled and casted some spell that made Gogo fly away from Hiro and land on a statue of a flying horse that immediately started to jerk around, trying to get Gogo off of it.

‘’Gogo! Hold on!’’ Hiro yelled, worried about Gogo since she was not a good rider on a normal horse and this one was trying to get her off on purpose. Then the horse flied down from its pedestal and managed to get Gogo off of it but it continued to try and crush Gogo with its stone hoofs.

Then the bridge collapsed underneath Hiro and he fell towards the water, but managed to get a hold of the edge with his hands, but could not pull himself up so he was just hanging on the edge, trying to hold himself. And the hard stone from the broken bridge was digging into his arms leaving wounds and scratches along them.

‘’Gogo!’’ He yelled as he tried in vain to get up.

‘’Watch out!’’ Gogo yelled when she saw Callaghan running in front of Hiro and pulled him up by his hair, making Hiro yelp in pain.

‘’Sayonara, Your Highness,’’ Callaghan said and then let go of Hiro making him fall further, but he managed to get a hold of the bridge with one hand. And as he was slipping he knew he couldn’t hold on much longer as some blood dripped from his hand.

‘’Hold on, Hiroki. I’m coming!’’ Gogo yelled as she tried to get away from the horse by hitting it with an iron rod.

‘’Finally the Hamada brat will die,’’ Callghan said as he looked the struggling prince, but then Baymax tried to help his owner by biting Callaghan’s angle, only to be kicked away. And after this little distraction, Callaghan looked over the edge and it seemed like Hiro had finally fallen to his death.

‘’No, Hiroki!’’ Gogo yelled and tried to jump in after him, but the horse prevented her from doing so.

‘’Long live the Hamadas!’’ Callaghan yelled in triumph.

‘’Right!’’ He heard a voice from his left. He looked and saw Hiro, very much alive, standing there in a standby position, ‘’Couldn’t have said it better myself,’’ he said as he lunged at Callaghan and tried to get the reliquary away from him. But eventually Callaghan managed to kick Hiro away from him.

But then Baymax jumped from behind Callaghan, surprising him and getting the reliquary out of his hands. The reliquary fell to the ground and under Hiro’s foot and as it rolled there, Hiro pressed it with his foot making it crack a little.

That crack made the statue horse to explode in pieces and one of the pieces knocked Gogo out. And Hiro saw all of this.

‘’This is for Gogo!’’ he said as he pressed harder making it crack even more as Callaghan tried to get it away from Hiro.

‘’And this is for my parents!’’ Hiro said as the reliquary cracked again making Callaghan to panic.

‘’And this is for you. Sayonara!’’ Hiro yelled as he pressed for the last time and the reliquary finally ruptured to pieces making it explode. Thousands of the imp’s creatures were freed from the reliquary and they started circling around Callaghan as he yelled mercy from them. And when they finally disappeared Callaghan was gone. For good.

Hiro ran to Gogo and as he knelt next to her he looked at her wounds. She hasn’t woken up and there was a small bump on her head. Hiro tried to wake her up by gently slapping her face and calling her name, but nothing worked. Eventually he just sat next to her and pulled his knees to his body and tried to hold the tears in as Baymax started howling next to him.

Suddenly he heard a faint moan from Gogo and just when she was rising up Hiro, once again,   accidently punched her to the face.

‘’Gogo, you’re alive!’’ He yelled as he started hugging her, but she stopped him,

‘’Ow, ow, ow! Let go, let go,’’ she moaned as she gently pushed Hiro away from her so that she could breathe.

‘’Ups, sorry,’’ Hiro apologized.

‘’Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m a real damsel in distress,’’ Gogo said as she stared to rise from the ground.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey_

‘’Weren’t you going to go to the…’’Hiro started but was interrupted,

‘’Yes,’’ Gogo confirmed.

_Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through_

‘’You didn’t take the money,’’ Hiro said as he was really close to her now.

‘’I couldn’t,’’ Gogo said as she leaned closer to him and put her hand to his scraped cheek

 _Now here we are_  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

‘’Why not?’’ Hiro asked.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you_

‘’Because I…’’ Gogo started but was already leaning towards him when they heard a bark next to them. They looked down and saw Baymax starting to run towards the City hall.

 _Unexpected_  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start!

‘’They’re waiting for you,’’ Gogo said sadly as she looked the City hall. Hiro just smiled and shook his head.

XXX

_Dear Tadashi and Aunt Cass_

_Wish me luck. I think I made the right choice. And don’t worry, we will be together in San Fransokyo again soon._

_Sayonara,_

_Hiro_

Tadashi read the letter out loud to Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon, who both had tears in their eyes. Tadashi handed the letter to Honey Lemon as he went to look outside the window.

‘’They’ve eloped. Isn’t that romantic? It’s a perfect ending,’’ Honey Lemon said as she kept drying her tears to her handkerchief and as Aunt Cass was reading the letter she just let her tears fall to her cheeks as she smiled.

‘’No, it’s a perfect beginning,’’ Tadashi said as he smiled and saluted towards the city.

XXX

 _And..._  
  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

At the river there was one boat leaving and on it, there was only one young couple and a sleeping dog on its deck. The night was quiet and nothing was bothering the couple.

 _I'll be there_  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Hiro and Gogo were on the boat having no clue where it was going, but as long as they were together, they didn’t care and sleeping Baymax was happy to be with its owners.

 _We were strangers_  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true.  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Hiro made a small bow to Gogo who, to Hiro’s surprise, curtseyed back. Hiro took Gogo to his arms and they started dancing around just like on that boat to San Fransokyo, smiling wider than they had ever before.

 _And..._  
  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

They slowed down and then stopped as they were facing each other. They both looked into their eyes, not wanting to look away from the person who was standing right in front of them.

 _I'll be there_  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

‘’My Hiroki,’’ Gogo said as she put her hand to Hiro’s warm cheek.

 _I knew there was somebody somewhere_  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

‘’My Leiko,’’ Hiro said surprising Gogo by knowing the name, but to her surprise she didn’t mind hearing it from Hiro’s mouth.

 _And..._  
  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

‘’Yes, I am,’’ Gogo confirmed as she pulled Hiro into a long awaited kiss.

 _I'll be there_  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

‘’I love you,’’ Hiro finally said when they pulled away from the kiss, but did not move away from each other.

 _Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing,

‘’I love you too,’’ Gogo said as she pulled Hiro to another kiss. This was their happily ever after that had just begun.

_At the beginning with you!_

 

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! To be honest this has been one of my longest fanfics ever. And my favorite, might I add.  
> So I hope you liked and remember to review, that keeps me writing this stuff.
> 
> Love you all,  
> Snow


End file.
